Time Accident and Stories of Three Generations
by Iris Stardust
Summary: It was supposed to be normal day for Weasley family. Well at least as normal day that Weasleys can have. But certain item ends up creating big troubles. Weasley children end up in 1995 and adults will need few weeks to sent them back to the future. In the time Weasley children need to spent in past they and people from 1995 decide to tell each other stories about their adventures.
1. Weasley - Potter Troubles

**Time Accident and Stories of Three Generations**

 ** _Weasley – Potter Troubles_**

It was supposed to be completely normal day for Weasley family. Well as normal as it can be when all Weasleys gather at Burrow in the summer. They all just ate dinner and adults were talking inside while kids were all outside. Most of them were playing Quidditch expect Molly, Rose and Teddy who were watching them.

They were split in two groups of four (there were eight of them so they decided to play without beaters and with only two chasers). In first team Roxanne and Lucy were playing as chasers, Hugo was keeper and Victoire seeker while in second team Lily and Dominique were chasers, Louis keeper and Albus seeker.

As Rose was watching she suddenly realised something and turned to Teddy. "Do you know how comes James and Fred aren't playing?" she asked him. Teddy shook his head. "No idea, though you are right. This isn't like them."

Even Molly looked from her book and looked at her cousins and sister who were playing. "Do you think we should check what they are doing?" she asked Rose and Teddy. "They must be planning something again."

"As long as it's not something too bad..." Teddy started but stopped when he heard two voices coming from bush neat them.

"So what do you think this is?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it's something awesome. It wouldn't be in dad's office if it wasn't."

Teddy quickly stood up. "You are right Molly," he said. "We really should check."

Three of them went to the bushes where they still heard James' and Fred's voices.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked. James and Fred jumped as they obviously didn't expect three of their cousins finding them.

"Nothing," Fred said quickly while James hid something behind his back. But their cousins weren't fooled so easily.

"James, what are you hiding?" Teddy asked.

"It's nothing special," James said quickly. "It's just a necklace."

"I highly doubt it's nothing special if you stole it from your father's office," Teddy said looking sternly at two of his younger cousins. He didn't get very angry at them if they were causing trouble but he knew how serious this could be if it was from Harry's office.

"You two better give it back to uncle Harry or I'll tell both of your mothers," Molly said. "And you know how scary they can get if you make them angry."

Fred and James did look slightly scared at that as they both knew it wasn't an empty threat coming from Molly.

"But it's really only necklace," James said. "It can't be that dange..."

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU'LL GIVE IT BACK RIGT NOW!" Rose shouted.

"What are you doing?" they heard voice from behind them. It was Victoire and others were following her.

"This idiot," Rose said pointing at James. "Stole something uncle Harry's office and now they don't want to return it."

"JAMES!" shouted Victoire, Dominique and Lily at same time. All of girls were glaring at them and both James and Fred sensed danger as they knew that angry Weasley girls were the most dangerous thing in this world. They looked at each other and immediately knew that this look meant 'Run!'

They both quickly ran their cousins running after them. After what seemed very long chase but in reality wasn't very long at all most of Weasley girls almost caught James. He noticed it and quickly raised his hand in which he held necklace like thing in in the air. Teddy at that moment realised what it was an quickly yelled: "Don't throw it James!"

But it was too late. "Fred catch it!" James yelled to his best friend who ran to it and raised his hand to catch it but he tripped on the floor missing it, Some kind of mirror feel from Fred's pocket but no one noticed it because necklace like thing fell on floor and broke, pieces of it falling all around.

And in the moment Weasley children disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile adults were talking in the living room and heard how loud children are. "What are they doing being so loud?" Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur and Molly said at the same time. "They are playing Quidditch," said George. "So it's usual that they are loud."

They heard some shouting and Harry noticed that he heard Teddy to, which was unusual as he rarely shouted, it was usually girls who did that. They all just thought of checking what is going on when suddenly everything became quite. All of them in the moment realised that something is weird and they ran outside to find courtyard empty.

All of them were shocked and very worried about their children. Harry noticed something on floor. There was one of mirrors that he guessed was either Fred's or James' and broken pieces of something Harry recognized in second.

"Where are children?" all of women cried at the same time.

"Er..." Harry said. "I think I know the answer." Everyone gave him questioning looks so he pointed at pieces on the floor and said: "Please don't panic, but I think they were all sent in the past."


	2. Arrival and Contact with Mirror

_**Arrival and Contact with Mirror**_

Harry, Ron, Hemione, Ginny, Fred and George were in Ron and Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. Fred, George and Harry on one bed while Ron, Hermione and Ginny on the other bed. The meeting was currently taking place and they were talking about what they know and about their theories of what are adults hiding from them when suddenly something very weird happened

In a second big crowd appeared in the room. The boy who looked a lot like Ron fell in Hermione's lap while bushy haired girl fell on Ron's back making him fall from his bed. Two blonde haired girls fell on Fred and George and boy with blonde hair fell on Harry. Girl with slightly darker skin and brown-red hair fell on boy with blonde hair or you could say that both of them fell on Harry for short. Boy who looked like Harry fell on the bed next to Ginny and girl with red hair that probably looked a bit like Ginny but even more like Harry's mother fell on him. Another girl with red hair fell on the floor next to bed on which Harry, Fred and George were sitting and girl with red-brown hair fell on her. Two boys, one who looked like Harry but with brown eyes and no glasses and one who looked like Fred and George fell in on the floor in the middle of two beds. Boy who looked the eldest and a lot like Remus fell on the floor but somehow had most comfortable landing – he didn't fell on anyone and no one fell on him.

If someone actually decided to count this he would notice that thirteen teenagers appeared in the room. However none of six thought of doing this. Hermione screamed, Ron confused said loudly: "What is going on here?", Ginny the only one out of six on who no one fell quickly got on her feet and took wand out and Harry tried to get his wand too, despite two kids who fell on him.

In next moments doors in the room were opened and in front of door were standing Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They all had wands pointed in room and serious looks on their faces despite being slightly amused and surprised by scene they saw.

Children from future were getting up from places in which they fall. They looked around room and noticed a lot of people who were supposed to be dead and teenagers that looked like younger versions of their parents. Most of them realised what is going on and all of girls jumped on their feet and pointed their wands at Fred and James. "JAMES! FRED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" they all shouted. Two boys looked very scared. "It was accident ok?" James said quickly and Fred tried to add: "Yes, so please calm do..."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? IT SEEMS THAT WE WERE SENT IN PAST BECAUSE OF YOU TWO AND WE SHOULD CALM DOWN?!" Rose shouted and from angry looks of other girls they could see that they are in big trouble.

"And you can't tell us that you stole this from your father's office on accident because we all know it wasn't," Molly added.

Teddy seemed to be the only one who noticed that Order of Phoenix members, Harry, Ginny and now also Fred, George, Hermione and Ron were pointing their wands at them.

"Everyone calm down!" he said. All of them stopped in the moment and looked at Teddy. He was like older brother to all of them and they all listened to him even though he never needed to shout. "Attacking Fred and James won't solve our problem," he said to them. They all looked at each other and realised that Teddy was right.

When they finally calmed down Tonks asked: "Who are you all?"

Teddy realised that his parents were there before but when his mother actually spoke he felt even weirder than before. "We'll answer you but could you please tell us what year are we in?"

"It's 1995," Remus said and Teddy got weird feeling again. All of them were still pointing wands at them.

"Well," Teddy said trying to find right words. "This might be hard to believe but we came from the future."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George exchanged confused looks and so did most of the Order but they were all still pointing their wands at them.

"You could be Death Eaters trying to trick us," Moody said glaring at all of them.

Future kids tried to think of way to prove they aren't lying when Dumbledore said: "In the case that's true you should all be able to prove it." Other members nodded.

"We better go to the kitchen then," Molly said. "I don't think there is enough space in this room."

They all agreed with her and with everyone still pointing wands at teenagers from future they went to dining room.

"So you are saying you are from the future?" Sirius asked. They all nodded.

"How did you end up here?" asked Tonks.

"We are here because this two idiots," Lily said glaring at her brother and Fred. "Stole time turner and ended up breaking it."

"Hey! It was James that stole the time turner not me!" Fred argued.

Rose just opened her mouth to say something to her cousins but then remembered something and turned to Teddy. "But how comes we are here? We were all at the Burrow so why are we at Grimmauld Place now? Shouldn't we be at the same place we came from?" she asked. "Besides, I thought that it's impossible to travel in time for more than about two days? How come we were sent years in the past?" Dominique added.

"I don't know exactly. I heard something about project to create different time turner, but these were only rumours," Teddy answered.

"How about you tell us something you would know about us since you are from the future?" Dumbledore asked.

"Alright..." Teddy started thinking about what could they tell them to prove they are telling the truth when they all suddenly heard voice saying: "James? James can you hear me?" It was coming from James pocket. He took mirror from it and in it he saw his father's face. "Dad?" he said. Meanwhile Fred checked his pockets and realised his mirror is missing. "I must have lost it when I fell," he said. "It seems that uncle Harry found it and contacted us with it."

"What is this James?" Louis asked. "It's called two-side mirror," James said. "We made them after we heard that my namesakes were using something like this."

"James in which year are..." Harry started but before he could finish angry voice came from it: "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Future kids all stepped slightly backwards despite knowing that their mum/aunt couldn't come here at the moment but it still seemed as she'll climb from the mirror.

"Hi mum," James said but he was obviously scared. "DON'T AVOID SUBJECT!" Ginny shouted. "DIDN'T YOU REALISE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE WAS TAKING TIME TURNER FROM YOUR FATHER'S OFFICE..."

"Wow she became just like mum," Ron said quietly so no one could hear him.

They could hear Harry's voice in the background saying: "Calm down Ginny, I'll speak to him, alright?"

At this Weasley brothers looked at Harry suspiciously and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Could this mean...

"Could you tell us in which year and where you are?" Harry from the future asked.

"We are in 1995 at Grimmauld Place 12," said Teddy who along with other future kids came closer to James and mirror now that it seemed that there will be no more shouting. Harry left sigh of relief as he was worried that they would appear somewhere in 1998. "That's alright then, you are safe with the Order. Who is with you at the moment?"

"You, aunt Ginny, aunt Hermione, uncle Ron, uncle George, uncle Fred, grandma Molly, grandpa Arthur, uncle Bill, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall," Lucy answered.

"But they are not sure if they shoul believe us yet," Rose said.

McGonagall came closer to mirror and said. "Mr. Potter how about each of us asks you a question you would know answer of so we can check?"

"Alright," Harry said.

Remus started: "What creature sat in the corner, the first time you visited my office at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled sadly as he remembered Remus asking him the same question after battle of seven Potters. "It was a Grindylow in a tank," he said.

Harry from past thought a bit and nodded. It was true.

"What did I tell you that I see in the mirror of erised in your first year?" Dumbledore asked.

"You said you see yourself holding socks."

"That's correct," Dumbledore said and Harry again nodded.

"When did we first meet?" Bill asked.

"In summer before my fourth year before we all went to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Which colour was my hair when we first met?" asked Tonks.

"Purple at first but then you decided pink would look better on you."

"Where and when did you saw me for the first time?" Sirius asked.

"It was in the street near the Privet Drive. It was summer before my third year and you were in your animagus form which is black dog."

"What were the first words you ever heard real me speak and where was that?" Moody asked.

"Lower your wand, before you take someone's eye out, in my aunt and uncle's house in Private Drive after you, Remus, Kingsley and some other Order members came to take me where you are right now."

Harry nodded as this happened only few days ago and he still remembered it, Ron however was shocked. "How did you remember all of this for so long?" he asked.

"Alright. Minerva, I know you said question for every of us but I'm sure he proved enough to believe them," Dumbledore said.

Other members of order nodded and slowly lowered their wands, expect Moody who despite asking question himself didn't seem to be so sure but in the end he lowered wand too however he still looked at future kids suspiciously.

"Uncle Harry, we were already asking Teddy about this but he only knew about rumours of making different time turner. How comes we were sent to other location than we left? I thought we were supposed to appear inside the Burrow. And how comes we were sent so far back if time turners were supposed to be able to make people travel in past for only about two days?" Rose asked.

Harry didn't answer immediately. "Teddy is right about these rumours," he then said. "There was experiment in Department of Mysteries, they tried to make time turner that could go more far in the past however their experiments weren't successful. They gave latest example of their experiment to auror office so we could check if it isn't too dangerous to use and really complete."

"So that means James stole that time turner from your office?" Teddy said while a lot of Weasley girls glared at their cousins/cousins and brother again.

"Yes," Harry said. "And your mother is right James, that was very irresponsible of you."

James looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry dad," he said. His mother, sisters, cousins, grandmother and aunts were known for loud shouting when they got angry. But somehow he felt worse when his father was talking to him in disappointed tone than when mum was shouting on him even though shouting of Weasley women was scary.

"Dad is there way for us to return?" Lily asked.

"We'll go and check to the ministry if we could find some way," Harry said. "Meanwhile you stay here, you'll be safe at Grimmauld Place. We'll contact you as soon as we'll find out what to do. And be careful not to change things too much."

Kids nodded and said: "Yes dad/uncle Harry/Harry."

"It'll be fine," he said. "We'll see you later then."

Dad's face disappeared and James was now holding normal mirror. He put it back in his pocket.

For some time people from present and future were quiet until Sirius said: "How about you introduce yourselves and tell us who your parents are?"


	3. Introductions

_**Introductions**_

Future kids looked at each other and nodded. "Fine," Victoire said. "So in what order should we go? There is thirteen of us."

"How about you go from eldest to youngest?" Kingsley suggested.

"Alright," said Teddy and being oldest he started: "I'm Edward Remus Lupin, but everyone calls me Teddy." Remus was very shocked while Tonks looked hopeful. "I'm 22 and currently in training to become auror, I only have few exams left. I was in Hufflepuff when I was at Hogwarts."

Remus was still staring at Teddy and then asked him slowly: "So that means... I am your father?"

Teddy nodded trying not to look to sad as he didn't want to reveal who died in the second war yet.

"And who's your mother?" Bill asked while Sirius looked at Tonks with 'I already know' look on his face.

To answer Teddy changed his brown hair to same shade of pink Tonks had and she looked very happy at that.

Sirius looked at Remus and Tonks and grinned. "I knew it," he said. "It was obvious you two will end up together. We are really going to be related Moony."

"Moony?" asked Fred and George at same time. "As in one of marauders?"

"That's right. I'm Padfood and James was Prongs."

Fred and George both looked at Harry with pretend hurt look on their faces. "You are son of marauder and never told us?" Fred asked.

"Sorry I kind of forgot with everything that was going on," Harry said quickly.

"How can you forget something as important?" George asked.

"Son of Prongs..." Fred said.

"... godson of Padfoot..." George added.

"How could you forget this?" they asked together.

"Wait," Fred said.

"So this means..." George asked.

"That in our fifth year..."

"... we were taught by ..."

"The Moony from marauders?" they again asked together.

Kids from the future were looking at their uncles with slightly sad smiles. "I think our parents are right when they say we are a lot like them," Fred whispered to James who nodded.

Remus turned back to Teddy. "Are you werewolf?" he asked with concerned look on his face.

"No," Teddy said with smile. "I usually feel slightly weird at full moon but that's all." Remus looked very relieved at that. "However I am metamorphmagus like mum," Teddy said and changed his hair to turquoise.

Now that Remus was sure that his son didn't have same problems as he did he looked in much better mood. He looked at Tonks who smiled at him and he smiled back. They both turned to their son. Teddy felt weird feeling that was mix of sadness and happiness. Victoire noticed it and stepped closer to him.

"It's my turn next," she said. "I'm Victoire Fleur Weasley. I'm 20 and I'm currently training to become healer. I was in Gryffinor and played seeker in house Quidditch team. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

Bill blushed.

"Is there something..."

"...you are hiding from us..."

"...dear brother?" Fred and George finished with big grins on their faces.

"Fleur Delacour? You mean Fleur Delacour who represented Beauxbattons on Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious that it's her?" Ginny asked Hermione and then looked at Ron who blushed slightly.

"So are you hiding anything?" Fred asked Bill again.

"We... we are just both working at Gringott's and I help her somethimes," Bill said quickly. "You could say we are friends but there is nothing more between us yet," he added his face still as red as his hair but he seemed pleased when he looked at his daughter.

Molly smiled at Arthur at thought of having grandchildren and by the looks of things it seemed that there are going to have a lot of them.

"I'm Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Victoire's younger sister," said Dominique as it was her turn next. "I'm 18 and I finished final year at Hogwarts this year. I was in Ravenclaw and last few years I played seeker in team and before that I was chaser which is also position I usually play when we are having our family Quidditch matches. Anyway I was able to get in Holyhead Harpies few weeks ago," she finished with proud smile on her face.

"You got in team the year you left Hogwarts? You must be very good then," Ron said.

"Victoire could get in too, but she decided she would rather become healer," Dominique said.

"You seem to raise a lot of good Quidditch players," George said looking at his brother.

"Yes marrying part veela and having two Quidditch players with them. That sounds like great future for you," Fred said.

Molly being next stepped forward and made sure that anyone can hear her. "I'm Molly Audrey Weasley and I'm 18. I was in Gryffindor and like Dominique I just finished my seventh year. I had O on all of my N.E.W.T.S and I was prefect when I was still at Hogwarts. I already got job at ministry at Department of ..."

"Alright, alright I'm pretty sure they got idea you don't have to go in details," Fred said quickly stepping in front of Molly interrupting her soon followed by James who said: "Besides Teddy, Victoire and Dominique were prefects too and didn't say anything about it. Actually they were also head boy and head girls and I don't remember them mentioning it." Molly glared at them.

"And who are your parents?" Arthur asked and he and other Weasleys all looked at the girl as it seemed to them that they already know but found it hard to believe it.

"Percy and Audrey Weasley. I think my mother's surname used to be White," Molly answered while she was still glaring at Fred and James.

"Audrey White?" George asked.

"You mean that Hufflepuff who was in year above us?" Fred asked.

"I think so," Molly said.

"Who would think that she'll end up with Percy. Though now that I think of it I never imagined any girl would be able to deal with him," Fred muttered.

"You don't need to speak that way about my father," Molly said her glare switching from Fred and James to Fred and George.

"He returns," Lucy said softly.

Smile appeared on Molly's face when she heard that. Percy will return one day and he actually named one of his children after her. She felt very happy. Tears appeared in her eyes and Arthur' hugged her. Weasleys from 1995 looked at each other and even though none of them said it out of loud they were all very happy to hear that.

Louis thought it would be good to change mood. "I'm Louis Arthur Weasley and I'm Victoire and Dominique's younger brother," he said.

"Another one?" Bill asked surprised while Arthur looked at his eldest son feeling very happy.

"I'm almost 17 years old and I'm going to be in seventh year this September. I'm in Hufflepuff and I play keeper in Quidditch team. I'm very interested in animals and other magical creatures so I'm planning to work with something like that when I finish Hogwarts," Louis continued.

"So your birthday is in August?" Bill asked.

"That's right it's August 27th," Louis said.

"Come on Louis you can't tell your father exact date of your birth!" Rose said to her cousin. "Shouldn't he find out this by himself when you'll be born?"

"Sorry Rose," Louis said but he was grinning. "It's just habit. Sorry dad, you'll know what day to expect me now."

Bill didn't seem to be really bothered by that but he had feeling that Fleur would probably be if she was there so he decided he won't tell her the date.

Lucy was next to introduce herself. "I'm Lucy Elisabeth Weasley, Molly's younger sister and I'm 16 going on 17. I'll go in sixth year in September even though I'm only about week younger than Louis but Hogwarts has weird rules with age. Anyway I'm in Hufflepuff and I play chaser in Quidditch team."

"Having birthday at beginning of September must be annoying since you have to wait for whole year to start school," Hermione said. "I have it in September too but since I was muggle born and didn't know about Hogwarts it wasn't bothering me that much."

"I know!" Lucy said. "You can't imagine how hard it was when Louis, who is like older twin brother too me, went to school one year earlier only because he was slightly more than week older. I mean that wasn't fair..." She sighed but suddenly smile appeared on her face. "But that doesn't bother me anymore. I mean it was seven years ago."

"I think..."

"...that you..."

"...aren't as much..."

"...like Percy..."

"...as your older sister is," twins finished together.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Molly asked angrily and was strongly thinking about how adults are right when they say that Fred and James are a lot like Fred and George.

Fred and James stepped forward.

"You said..." James said.

"...that we have to..." Fred added.

"...introduce ourselves from eldest to youngest..."

"...but as we have no idea which one of us is older..."

"... we are going to introduce ourselves together!" two of them finished.

"Hey!" Fred and George said in same moment. "You are stealing our lines!"

Fred and James grinned to each other.

"I'm James Sirius Potter," James said. "And I'm Fred George Weasley," Fred added. Sirius had big grin on his face and looked at Harry. "Thank you, Harry," he said. As this didn't happen yet Harry had no idea what to say but his choice of name didn't surprise him.

"Who are your parents?" McGonagall asked trying to look calm. She was already sure she knew at least part of both answers but she wanted to make sure.

"My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson," Fred said.

"You named your son after me?" Fred asked surprised.

"It seems so," George said while Fred looked at future kids. "So do I have any kid named George Fred Weasley?" he asked. "So George and I could have a pair?"

"No," Rose said not wanting to reveal deaths yet. "You don't have any kids."

Fred looked slightly disappointed but then looked at Fred and James and grinned. "Well at least I have awesome nephews," he said.

"Well as you were asking for my parents too," James said. "It's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

McGonagall looked at Harry and George. "What were you two thinking when you were naming your children?" she asked already worried about what kind of trouble those two will make around school.

Harry however had more important trouble that angry professor as Ron, Fred, George and Bill were all glaring at him. "You had kids with my sister?" Ron asked him and all of them had very dangerous looks on their faces.

"Er... Looking at it would actually be more right if you said you will have kids with my sister as none of this happened yet," Harry said quickly. "I mean it might be future but I don't know anything about it yet..." Weasley brothers were still glaring at him and it seemed that they would attack Harry any second. Without thinking Harry ran from the kitchen four Weasleys fast after him.

Ginny smiled. She could hardly believe it was true. She was actually going to have kids with Harry Potter. So that means he likes her too. Well maybe not yet but he will one day.

Hermione shook her head at five boys and whispered to Ginny: "He was able to survive fighting with you-know-who and now he is afraid of your brothers."

"Well," Ginny said. "Their over protectiveness is scary in a way."

Molly was smiling too. Harry was already like part of their family and finding out he'll actually become part of it made her very happy.

Sirius looked at Remus. "I told you he'll fall in love with red haired girl like his father. It's a Potter thing."

"You are right about that one," Fred said grinning. "James here is trying to get red haired girl Angela from our year to date him for years but she always says no. But he never gives up." James blushed.

Sirius looked at Remus and they started laughing. "Just like Prongs was with Lily," Sirius said.

At that moment Harry and Weasley boys returned Harry still looking slightly scared while Weasley boys seemed to calm down a bit but they all glared at Harry again."

"We are going to accept this for now," George said.

"As we know that you will make our sister happy," Bill said.

"But if you hurt her in any way," Ron said.

"You'll have to deal with us," Fred said.

"You understand?!" they finished together.

Harry quickly nodded and Weasleys seemed to calm down in a moment.

"Ok, can we continue with our introduction now that you are finished with this?" Fred ask though he was very amused by his uncles and dad. They nodded.

"We are both 15," James said. "And we are starting fifth year at Hogwarts in September," Fred said. "We are in Gryffindor," James said. "And we are beaters of our house Quidditch team," said Fred. "Make that the best beaters since Weasley twins," James corrected. "We are also known as big troublemakers," said Fred. "And we and our best friends Amy and Jack were even nicknamed Junior Marauders," James finished proudly.

Sirius, Fred and George were all grinning watching new generation of troublemakers while McGonagall was shaking her head still unable to understand how were George and Harry able to give names like this to their children. But something like smile appeared on her face. She always got angry at them when they were causing trouble but she actually cared for them very much. But of course she'll never tell them that.

It was Rose's turn next. "I'm Rose Dora Weasley," she said. "I'm 14 and I'll start fourth year at Hogwarts in September. I'm in Gryffindor. " She paused and looked around room thinking about what kind of reactions this will get. "And my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time blushing. They looked at each other in shock and then at Rose. Meanwhile Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Sirius all said: "Finally!" Molly smiled at thought of more grandchildren.

Hermione and Ron were still as red as Ron's hair while Ginny sighed. "When will you two finally realise it?" she asked. "I mean everyone already knows."

Neither of them said anything but they were both still very red. Rose decided that it'll probably be good to change subject so she looked at Albus. "It's your turn next Al," she said.

Albus nodded and said: "I'm Albus Severus Potter and James' younger brother. I'm 14 and in same year as Rose. I'm in Gryffinor and seeker of our team."

"I'm honoured that you named your son after me," Dumbledore said looking at Harry while Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Fred and George were all looking at him in disbelief and he was shocked about it himself.

"Were you drunk when you named him that his middle name is Severus?" Ron asked.

"How am I supposed to know Ron?" Harry asked. "It's all in the future."

"Still naming your son after Snape..." Ron said while Sirius, Fred and George all nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore knew that this must mean Harry learned about Severus' past and reason he changed sides however he decided not to say it out of loud since he made a promise with him and knew that Harry will probably learn the truth from Severus himself one day.

Harry looked at his younger son. "Did I ever tell you why we gave you that middle name?" he asked. Ginny muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sure I wasn't the one who suggested it.'

"I don't really know. You said that he was one of the bravest men you knew though," Albus said.

As most of room was confused they didn't noticed Albus spoke in past tense but Albus, Moody, Remus, McGonagall and Kingsley realised that and looked at each other finding out that they all realised it.

"Alright, you'll eventually find out reason right now it's my turn to introduce myself," Roxanne said. "I'm Roxanne Angelina Weasley but call me Roxy. I'm Fred's younger sister. I'm 13 and I'm going to be third year in September. I'm in Gryffindor and I play chaser in Quidditch team."

"So you are going to have two kids," Fred said to his twin brother. "While I won't have any. Well at least not at the same time. Maybe I'll have them later."

Future kids tried not to exchange sad looks at this because they didn't knew if they are allowed to tell people from the past about who died.

To avoid topic Lily quickly said: "I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm Albus' and James' younger sister. I'm 12, which means I'm starting my second year in September. I'm in Gryffindor. Since I only finished my first year I'm not part of Quidditch team but when we play at home I usually play position of chaser."

Molly smiled again. "You named your children after your parents," she said to Harry. "That was so nice." Harry smiled and Remus and Sirius exchanged sad looks thinking about their best friends.

Ron however looked slightly sick. "You and Ginny did it... Three times?" Both Ginny and Harry blushed while Weasley brothers looked at Harry suspiciously again. "I already told you," he said. "This didn't happen yet."

To save his uncle from his wife's overprotective brothers Hugo quickly decided to do his introduction: "I'm Hugo Rupert Weasley, Rose's younger brother. I'm 12 and in same year as Lily. If I ever got in house Quidditch team I'd like to play as keeper which is position I usually play when we play Quiditch at Burrow."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other again thinking about how it's possible that we are together in the future and have two children. Ginny noticed that look and sighed again. "How do you stand those two?" she whispered to Harry. "I mean it's so obvious and they still didn't realise it." "It is slightly hard with them arguing all of the time," Harry said. "But at least we have proof here that they'll realise it one day."

"That was all of us," Teddy said.

Dumbledore looked at the time and realised how long this introductions took. "I'm sorry everyone but I am in big hurry so I'll have to leave now." McGonagall stood up too. "I'll have to go too," she said.

Two wizards left and Molly realising how late is was quickly said: "I'll make dinner now," she said quickly. "It seems like it'll be much more than I expected but it'll be fine," she said. Hugo got really happy. "Thank you grandma Molly," he said. Molly smiled as she was called that. Rose however looked at her brother. "Hugo! We ate dinner just before we came to the past. You can't eat another one!" Hugo blushed. "Sorry I forgot. But it feels like ages for me."

Rose sighed and looked at her grandmother. "You don't need to cook for us. We really ate dinner shortly before we left."

But as it was expected for Molly Weasley she still made enough food for everyone and in the end most of children from the future ended up eating a bit too.

"After dinner we'll have to decide where are you all going to sleep. I think there is enough rooms here for all of us so we have to decide how will we put thirteen of you in rooms," Molly said.


	4. Bedrooms and Wish for Changes

_**Bedrooms and Wish for Changes**_

After everyone ate dinner Kingsley and Moody had to go and those who stayed started to talk about who is going to share bedrooms with who. "Alright," Molly said looking at kids from future. "Is it fine with you if Victoire, Dominique and Molly shares room with Tonks, while Lucy, Roxy, Rose and Lily shares with Ginny and Hermione?"

All girls nodded as they agreed with room arrangements.

"Now for the boys," Molly said. "We have Fred and George's room and Ron and Harry's room."

"May we sleep with Fred and George?" James and Fred asked in unison.

"I don't think that's very good idea," Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"That's right," Rose said. "If those four were together house would be destroyed in one night."

"Not that I would really mind," Sirius muttered quietly so only Remus heard him.

"We would have hard job finding other house for order meetings," Remus said to his friend.

Sirius sighed. "I know," he said.

"We'll behave!" Fred, George, Fred and James said at the same time.

Both Molly's and Rose looked at them in big disbelief.

"Molly," Arthur said. "How about we let them do it for one night and then see if it turn out alright?"

Molly seemed to disagree with it but then sighed and said. "Fine," she said. "But if anything happens you Fred and James goes in Ron's and Harry's room, understand?" She looked at four of them very sternly.

"Yes mum/grandma Molly," four of them said at the same time.

"So that leaves Albus, Louis, Hugo and Teddy with Harry and Ron," Molly continued but then stopped and looked at four of them. "Or maybe it would be better if one of you was with other four..."

Teddy wished he would be able to sleep in same room as his father but didn't want to hope too much. "I'll be with Fred, George, James and Fred then," he said already imagining in what he ended up involving himself.

Sirius however seemed to notice Teddy's discomfort. "How about Teddy sleeps with Remus and me in my room?" he asked.

"Well..." Molly said. Truthful answer would be that she'd like to see someone being in same room as troublemaking four to calm them down a bit but she then saw Teddy's hopeful face and said: "Well it's not like anything of this is my decision," Molly said. After all Teddy was already an adult he can decide this by himself. "If Teddy wants that I think it's fine," she added.

Teddy smiled, happy that he'll have chance to be with his father like this. Molly was slightly worried when she noticed it. She was wondering why he wanted to be in same room as his father so much. It couldn't mean...

She wasn't only one who noticed it, Tonks was looking slightly worried too, but then both decided to not think about it.

* * *

"I'm not sure how will six of us sleep here, but I guess we'll be able to do it for short time," Hermione said as six girl entered room in which she and Ginny slept.

"It'll be fine," said Ginny. "It's not that small room."

"But it wasn't made for six people either," Rose and Hermione said at the same time and then looked at each other surprised.

"Just like her mum – as everyone always says," Roxy whispered to Lily and Lucy who both smiled in agreement.

"Don't worry, Rose, aunt Hermione, mum is right. Room isn't that small besides we probably won't be here for long time," Lily said.

Ginny blushed slightly. Being called mum felt slightly weird even though she kind of liked it.

"So any idea what are we going to talk about before we go to bed?" Roxy asked with grin on her face.

* * *

Tonks, Victoire, Dominique and Molly were all in their room. None of them were really sure what to say. Molly sat down by desk that was in room and looked in her pockets. She took piese of parchment and started to write something. Both Victoire and Dominique knew it's better not to ask her but Tonks didn't have that experience yet. "What are you writing?" she asked.

Molly looked up from the parchment and said. "It's not so long ago that I got job at ministry. I have to finish my report," she said.

"You think about report at time like this?" Tonks asked slightly amused.

"Of course. Why would I see accidently appearing in the future as excuse to not finish my report?" Molly said.

Victoire and Dominique sighed in unison while Tonks seemed really shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but heard Victoire whispering: "Don't try to understand her. It's impossible. It's very rarely that you see her relaxed."

Tonks nodded still looking at girl in shock. "Ok..." she said and turned back to other two.

"Is there something between you and Teddy?" she suddenly asked Victoire who blushed as she didn't expect that question yet.

"H-how did you realise that?" she asked Tonks shocked.

"Well it did look like that," Tonks grinned. "Besides I'm his mother. Maybe not yet in this time but mothers realise such things with their children."

"Right," Victoire said still shocked while Dominique smiled. "They've been together for years now," she said.

"Well I don't know if I already told you this in the future but I think Teddy found nice person," Tonks said.

"Thank you," Victoire said and tried not to show sadness at that. She knew that they'll all have to talk about what can what can't they tell to people from past.

* * *

"I can't believe we were actually allowed to be in the same room," James said grinning and Fred II nodded excited.

"We are glad..."

"...that you have..."

"...so awesome dad..."

"...and uncle..."

"...that you want to sleep in the same room as them!" Weasley twins finished together.

"We'll we never expected to meet you like this," Fred II said. "We have to get chance when we have it."

"What do you mean by that?" George said sending questioning look too his son.

"Well I wanted to say I never imagined I'll meet teenager version of my uncle and dad. I mean you are still awesome in the future and your shop is very succesful but it is different to meet you in teenager days especially if you and your cousin-best friend-brother are always told that they are just like you," Fred said quickly.

"Our job is successful in the future?" Weasley twins asked at the same time.

"That's right, it's the best joke shop," James said.

Fred and George looked at each other excited and very happy.

"We did it Gred!"

"Didn't you expect it Forge?"

They looked very excited and Fred II got sad. James noticed it and looked at him understanding his feelings.

"I have to go to toilet," Fred II said quickly and went out of room.

* * *

Teddy entered Sirius' room along with his father and Sirius. She looked around it and stopped himself from laughing. Everything was in red and golden colours of Gryffindor and there were many pictures of motorbikes and poster of muggle girls in bikinis.

Teddy shook his head. "You sure have interesting sense in decoration," he said to Sirius.

Both Remus and Sirius started laughing. "That's exactly same thing Moony said when he saw my room for the first time," Sirius said. Teddy smiled, happy that he learned something about his father.

"You really wanted to show that you are Gryffindor, right?" Teddy said. "With colours you chose."

"More than that I wanted to show that I'm different from the rest of my family," Sirius said. "Muggle girls and motorbikes aren't thing Black family would have in house either."

Teddy looked around room and noticed picture of four Hogwarts students. He quickly went there and looked at them.

"I still remember the day we took that picture," Remus said with smile on his face. Sirius nodded. "Me too," he said and then looked angrily at part of picture. "Why didn't that rat leave the picture?" he muttered.

Teddy and Remus had no idea what to answer but then they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Sirius said.

Fred opened the door. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering," he said. "Teddy may I speak with you for a bit?"

Teddy was surprised but said: "Sure."

They went out of room somewhere when Fred thought no one will hear them. "What's wrong Fred?" Teddy asked.

Fred didn't answer immediately. "I wanted to ask you..." he then started but was interrupted by sudden voice behind them.

"What are you doing here?" They turned around and saw Rose.

"We could ask you the same thing," Fred said.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I'm on the way back to room," she said. "And you two?"

"I wanted to ask Teddy something," Fred said looking away from Rose.

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

"I've been thinking a bit. What can we tell people from the past?"

"Not too much," Rose said. "It might end up making problems to time."

"I know that but technically we already told them too much when we introduced ourselves and told them who are they going to marry," Fred said. "What if change we did was for better?"

Both Teddy and Rose had feeling they understood what Fred was talking about.

"I mean we are right here in the past," Fred continued. "Where many people who are dead in our time are still alive. Couldn't we use this chance to warn them about their deaths? Couldn't we change future for better?"

"Fred..." Rose said while Teddy looked at him with sad look on his face.

"We weren't supposed to end up here," Rose said. "Changing the future can end up having very bad consequences."

"But if only..." Fred started. "Sometimes small decisions make big changes," Rose said. "We have to be careful about it. We probably already told them too much."

Fred looked at floor. "I know," he said. "It's just hard being here knowing you could warn people but ending up not saying anything because interfering with time is too dangerous."

He then looked at Teddy whom he actually wanted to ask these questions. "What do you think about it Teddy?" he asked.

Teddy was quiet for a bit looking deep in thought with sad look on his face. "I agree in you in a way. I really want to warn them too. But Rose is right about how doing something like this is very dangerous." He paused and sighed. "I think we should wait for Harry to contact us and ask him what he thinks about all of this," he said. "Until that we should just use this as chance to spend more time with them."

"Fine," Fred said. "I have to return to our room now." Rose nodded and said: "Me too."

All three of them went to their room thinking about what they just talk about. All of them, including Rose wanted to change this but they knew that they should wait and ask Harry about it.

None of them noticed Tonks who heard their conversation. They didn't specify any names but she had very bad feeling about this. She was worried about who died in war. She knew that it was some of those who were at Grimmauld Place. She returned to her room still thinking about conversation she overheard. She knew she shouldn't think about it right know but she couldn't stop. She then decided to forget about it until future kids ask Harry about it. She'll decide what to do then.


	5. Mirror again

_**Mirror again**_

Next day at breakfast everyone tried to act normal. Well at least as normal as they can when some of them were in wrong time and some of them met people from the future. But despite everyone trying to talk happily with each other it was obvious that most of them had some worries. Either about if kids will be able to return to future or about war everyone was worried that will come. Teddy, Fred, Rose and Tonks were all thinking about conversation from last night and Harry also had another thing on his mind – hearing on ministry of magic that he'll have in about week. But future from kids coming calmed him down slightly. If he had kids that meant he survived and he also dared to hope there was big possibility that he will be able to return to Hogwarts.

Slightly later when almost everyone stopped eating everyone heard voice everyone hoped they will hear soon coming from James pocket. "James?"

James quickly took his two side mirror and everyone came closer to hear what Harry from the future was saying.

"Dad," James said and there was tension in the room as everyone wanted to hear if adults from the future found out way for them to return.

"Is anyone else here?" future Harry asked.

"We are just finishing breakfast so all of Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and everyone from the future," James said.

"Uncle Harry, did you find way to bring us back to our time?" Victoire asked not wanting to leave this subject for later.

Tension in room became even harder and there wasn't person in the room who wasn't looking at the mirror.

"We did," Harry said finally. People in dining room cheered. "But," Harry added which silenced everyone. "It's going to take some time."

Everyone in the room looked at the mirror and was quiet until Dominique asked: "What do you mean by that?"

"This was at the moment only time turner that was made so far," Harry said. "It was the best result of project at department of mysteries. But now that it's broken they'll have to create new one with same functions. And this isn't going to be something easy."

"And how long will it take?" Roxy asked.

Harry didn't answer immediately and everyone got slightly worried. "We don't know exact time but it'll take few weeks."

Everyone was quiet. "I think that's not that bad as long as we return before school year starts," Louis said.

"We'll try our hardest to do that," Harry assured. "Important thing for now is that you'll have to be careful those weeks that you spend in future."

Teddy and Rose looked at each other thinking about conversation from yesterday while Albus asked: "But won't it be possible for you to come and take us on date which is today to us at the moment?"

"We planned that but it isn't possible," Harry said. "When you broke the time turner you appeared the furthest in past that time turner can go which was few hours more than 25 years."

"So that means we'll have to be here for same amount of time that you'll be making new time turner?" Rose asked.

The reflection of Harry that was in the mirror nodded and then for those he couldn't see him said: "Exactly."

"But when you'll return us to our time will it be right after James broke time turner?" Hugo asked. Unlike most of others he was still eating.

"It'll change future too much," Harry shook his head. "It'll be the day we left to come for you."

Future kids felt slightly weird thinking they'll miss weeks of their time while Molly suddenly said: "But that can't be? I mean that'll probably after mine deadline for handing report!"

Future kids sighed as did Weasleys from 1995 who realised Percy would probably react the same and Tonks because she remembered what Dominique and Victoire told her yesterday. There were also some sighs heard from the mirror which probably came from some adults who were with Harry.

"Seriously Molly," James said. "That's not time to think about your report," Fred added.

Molly blushed slightly when almost everyone else in the room nodded.

"Don't worry we'll explain situation at your jobs," Harry said and it was obvious from his voice that he also agreed with James and Fred.

"How much can we reveal about the future, dad?" Lily asked.

"It'll be the best if you said nothing," they heard another voice that belonged to women and everyone recognised it and looked at Hermione who felt very weird hearing her older self speaking and looked at Harry and Ginny who already experienced this. "But I know that's impossible for you to do if you'll be here so I'll just say nothing that'll tell something too big that happen in future."

"We already told them our names, ages and parents," Rose said worried. "That might be too much already..."

"It probably was, but I understand that it was necessary," Harry said. "What were the reactions?" they heard another voice and this time it was Ron's turn to feel weird. "Ron!" future Hermione said. "It's not situation like this..."

Harry, Ginny, Fred and George chuckled while Ron and Hermione both blushed. It was obvious that those two didn't change very much in the future.

"Hilarious actually," James ginned. "You should've seen this! Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione were both shocked while many of you said finally and you ran away from the room chased by uncles."

"They were always so overprotective," they heard fourth voice mutter and everyone knew that it was future Ginny and everyone was glad that she wasn't in her shouting mode again.

Weasley boys looked at Ginny in ' _that's normal thing for older brothers'_ way.

"So not too much, that means we can tell them about things that happened to us like in school or something?" Albus asked.

"Let's say you can do it if it won't give them too many information of future. Though there is big possibility that we'll have to change memory of people who met you it'll still be better to be careful about it," said future Harry.

"So we can't make any changes even if they'd be for better," Fred asked quietly.

Everyone looked at him. People from 1995 looked worried while future kids knew exactly what he meant with that.

Harry was quiet for long time and in the end future Hermione said: "Changing past can make big changes to future so it's very dangerous – and also illegal." She wanted to make changes too but knew have dangerous it could be.

"You are the one to talk," Ron from 1995 muttered but everyone including those at the other side of mirror heard him and almost everyone gave him questioning look.

"That was different," both of Hermione's said at the same time and most of the room laughed at. "You won't change much Hermione," Ginny said.

"We'll think about it, Fred," Harry then said and Fred nodded. James looked at his cousin-best friend-brother and wondered if this had something to do with how long he was at toilet yesterday.

"We'll have to leave now," Harry said. "I'll contact you sometimes to tell you about situation and see if everything is fine in your time."

They all said goodbye to Harry who disappeared and James was again holding normal mirror in his hands.


	6. Family Time and Before Going to Bed Chat

_**Family Time and Before Going to Bed Chat**_

The rest of the day was kind of normal. At least as normal as it could be with future kids appearing in past. They were all helping with cleaning house. Later in afternoon, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley and Moody came asking if they knew anything about situation. After they learned kids will have to stay here for few weeks everyone agreed that it would be the best if they stayed at Grimmauld Place and that no one else should know about future kids because that would make to big changes. Dumbledore considered telling Snape about it but in the end he decided that learning about Harry naming one of his sons after him would be too big shock for him.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms. They started to chat about random things expect Molly, who was again writing report. Other three from that room were talking until Dominique asked: "Why don't we go and check in other rooms a bit?"

Tonks was slightly surprised. "Where did that suddenly came from?" she asked. "I just thought it would be fun if we got together. Before going to bed chats are always fun," Dominique answered with smile on her face thinking about many experiences she and her cousins had with that. "I agree. It's not like it's very late already, we still have a lot of time," Victoire said and like her sisters remembered many times with her cousins and siblings. Tonks liked the idea too. "Are you going with us Molly?" she asked.

Molly shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I have to finish my report," she said without looking up from her parchment.

"Oh come on Molly," Dominique said taking her by one head. "It's going to be fun." Victoire nodded and took Molly's other head. "It's going to be our family time," she and Tonks said at the same time and then looked at each other surprised.

Molly stopped writing but didn't look from the parchment. After few moments of silence she put parchment in her bag and said: "Fine then."

Tonks was surprised in positive way while Dominique and Victoire smiled to each other.

Molly was probably a lot like her father. She thought about her work too much and was maybe slightly pompous but there were some words her father always repeated to her and Lucy. "Treasure your family and time you spend with them. There is nothing more important than that." She always listened to him and she knew he was right though she never knew why he was repeating it so often. Until one day when Lucy overheard that her father was in argument with others in family for three years in time of second war. It was shock for her and she immediately came to Molly's room. After Molly learned that she listened to his father's words even more. Family was one of most important things to her, even though she didn't often showed it. Saying that this is going to be family time was exactly what they had to say to make Molly change her mind and go with them.

Four of them went to other girls' room. At first they were surprised to see them but all of them liked idea about some family. Just when they were thinking if they should go to one of boys' rooms they heard someone running down the stairs. It was Fred and James.

"What are you two doing?" Roxy asked.

"We are going to room in which Albus and others are," Fred said.

"Gred and Forge were unfair and already apparated there," James added angrily.

"Gred and Forge?" Rose asked.

"Well, there are two Fred's so four of us decided to call them Gred and Forge so it won't be too confusing," James said.

"But we don't have time for this now," Fred said and two of them quickly ran to other boys' room.

"Should we go in their room too?" Ginny and Lily asked at the same time and everyone nodded and said yes. There were also some smiles at Lily and Ginny saying the same thing.

Meanwhile Remus, Sirius and Teddy were in Sirius' room. Because of arrival of new generation Sirius was in much better mood than he was last months as he didn't feel that bad about staying in the house if there were so many other people there. Remus however was thinking about earlier talk with future Harry.

"Teddy," he said finally. "When you discussed about changing future for better with Harry... What did you mean by that? I know you can't tell us and I'm not asking you to do it... I'd just like to know if it's very bad."

Teddy wasn't sure what to answer to that. "You saw Harry's future kids and some other kids from the future," Teddy said. "I think you can already guess some things."

Remus and Sirius were quiet at first and then nodded. Harry survived which gave them all big hope that this meant they won this war. And that was important at that time.

Teddy was feeling very sad that he wasn't able to tell them more but they all promised Harry they won't tell people from past information that would tell them too important parts of the future.

Just when Sirius wanted to ask something else they heard some noise coming from the hall. "What is going on?" Remus asked. "I guess it has something to do with anyone from our family," Teddy said smiling. "Should we go and check?"

"So all of you like Quidditch?" Ron asked future kids who were sharing room with him and Harry.

"Yes!" three boys said at the same time. "We already told you in our introduction but Albus is seeker of Gryffindor team and Louis is keeper of Hufflepuff team. My favourite position is keeper too," Hugo said and he blushed slightly at final words. Ron looked very happy and said: "It's my favourite position too."

"So we have Albus who is seeker like his father and Hugo who is keeper like his father," Louis. "So much like their fathers..."

All of them blushed slightly. "I'm not playing on Quidditch team, so it's not as big coincidence," Ron said, not mentioning that he thought about trying out for keeper now that Oliver Wood finished school. Future kids decided they won't tell Ron he'll be keeper in his fifth and sixth year so Hugo quickly said: "I'm not part of team either. Well at least not yet, since I only finished my first year." He also didn't mention that he would love to join team and is actually planning to try out next year when current Gryffindor keeper will finish school.

Suddenly when no one expected it they heard loud noise and Fred and George appeared in the room.

"Do you really have to this all of the time?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Of course!" twins said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Hugo asked.

"We just wanted to visit our nephews and brothers," Fred said as he sat on Harry's bed while George sat on Ron's.

Soon after that door was opened and Fred and James ran into room. "That was unfair, you two," Fred said. "Going on ahead like that," James added.

"It was the fastest way," George said.

"We were here some seconds before you. It's big saving of time." Fred said.

"We'll get you back for this," Fred and James at the same time.

"How?" asked Fred.

"You won't be able to pass exam in time that you are here," added George.

"Don't forget we are your future nephew and kid," James said to George.

"We'll be able to apparate around you all of the time once we are seventeen and pass our apparition exam," Fred added.

"And this is going to take quite few years to happen for us," Fred said.

"We'll maybe even forget about it before time that will happen," George added.

"Maybe for you," Fred said. "But it'll be less than two years for us," James added.

"And we have four of them now..." Ron muttered quietly.

After that someone knocked on the door and girls came in room.

"Hello everyone," Dominique said. "We thought we'll came here to have a little family before going to bed chat," she said with huge grin on her face.

"That sounds just like idea we had!" Fred, George, James and Fred said at the same time.

"Now the only thing left is for Teddy and others to come and it'll really be huge family meeting," Louis said.

"Was someone calling for us?" they heard voice from behind them.

They turned around and Teddy, Remus and Sirius were standing at the door. "How about we all join you with that family time before going to bed chat?" he asked with smile on her face.

And so on coincidence (or not coincidence who would know) that three generations were in same ready to take this chance and spend some time togheter.

"I have idea," Ginny said. "How about we choose some topics and others have to tell story about something that happened to them that has something to do with that topic?"

They all liked idea and Sirius remembered something and quickly stood up. "I have something that'll make this idea even better," he said and returned with thing that some of them immediately recognized.

"Pensieve?" Harry asked surprised.

"We could use it to watch each other's memories about what happened at that time," Sirius said. "It would make everything even more interesting."

"That sounds even better," James said excited. Sirius smiled sadly as this boy reminded him on his best friend so much.

"But where did you get this from?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"I found it with Remus, Teddy and Tonks in one of rooms in this house. After we checked it there surprisingly wasn't any sign of dark magic on it so we know that it's safe to use it," he explained.

"So? What are we waiting for?" asked Fred. "Let's start!" added his nephew Fred.

"We have to decide on topic first," Dominique said. "Any ideas?"

"How about first meeting?" Albus asked. "Like how we met our best friends for the first time?"

"That sounds good," James agreed and everyone in the room started to think about their first meetings. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other thinking about first year Halloween.

"So who is going to start?"


	7. Meeting Best Friends

**Meeting Best Friends**

Everyone in room turned around and they saw Bill standing by the door.

"It looks like you forgot about me," Bill said. "I'd love to join in your family time."

"That's great dad," Louis said. "And we didn't actually forget about you. Everyone else came in our room by themselves too."

Bill felt slightly weird being called dad but he quickly smiled and sat next to his son. "So? Who is going to start?" he repeated his question.

In the end it was decided that Dominique will be first. She smiled and put her memory in pensive. "This is how I met Daisy and Kate," she said and everyone dived into the memory.

 _Scene took place inside the train for Hogwarts._

"I see, classic meeting of best friends – the train on first day of Hogwarts," James said.

 _Blonde haired girl, who was obviously eleven year old Dominique Weasley, was searching for compartment to sit in. Her older sister Victoire told her she can sit with her friends but Dominique decided she'll rather try to find some friends herself._

 _She was walking and then noticed compartment in which girl with dark brown hair was sitting alone. Dominique decided to try and opened compartment door._

" _Hi," she said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"_

 _Girl quickly shook her head and said. "No, it's fine." They were sitting in silence for some time until Dominique said: "I'm Dominique Weasley. And what's your name?"_

" _Daisy Arnold," girl said._

"So that's one of your best friends?" Bill asked, interested what kind of girl is his daughter's best friend. Dominique nodded and said: "That's right."

" _Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Dominique asked._

"May I ask you why are you asking her that?" Fred II asked. "I never met anyone who wasn't excited about starting Hogwarts."

"I just wanted to start conversation," Dominique said to her cousin in ' _isn't that obvious'_ tone. "I saw Daisy was slightly shy and wanted to find way to make her relax a bit."

" _Yes, I am," Daisy said and excitement was heard in her voice. "Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter I couldn't stop thinking about Hogwarts. I read a lot of books about it because I wanted to know as much as I could before I went there."_

"Obviously muggle-born," Hermione said with smile on her face. She could relate to that girl a lot; after all she also read a lot of books about Hogwarts as she wanted to know as much as she could to be prepared for wizarding world. And of course the other reason was because she loved books.

" _So you are muggle-born?" Dominique asked. Daisy nodded and blushed slightly. "What about you?" she asked. "Are you excited for Hogwarts?"_

" _Very much," Dominique nodded. "I always loved to listen to my dad, uncles, aunts, sister and cousin when they were talking about their Hogwarts adventures. And I can't believe it's finally my turn," she said very excited._

"It was even harder to believe when I finished seventh year," Dominique said to which everyone who already finished school nodded.

"These seven years just fly and are over before you realise it," Remus said and once again everyone nodded.

" _So everyone from your family are wizards?" Daisy asked. Dominique nodded. "Yes. At least most of them. There might be some distant relatives who aren't but I don't really know them."_

" _Oh," Daisy said. "So I guess you know a lot about Hogwarts and magic then."_

"That's fear of anyone who is muggle-born or raised by muggles," Hermione said. "They are afraid that they'll be behind those who are born in wizard families." Harry nodded as he still remembered he felt same way on his first day. Actually what Daisy asked Dominique was quite similar to what he asked Ron on his first trip.

"So you were worried about that too?" Ron asked Hermione clearly surprised. "But you already tried some spells and probably knew the most in our year."

"If you came in totally new world you'd probably also be worried that you won't know enough about it," Hermione said and Ron had to admit that she was probably right.

" _Well, I know stories about Hogwarts but it can't compare to actually being there," Dominique said. "As of magic, don't worry. Everyone starts as beginners. Besides one of my aunts who is muggle-born was the best student in her year."_

"Three guesses which aunt is Dominique talking about!" Fred said loudly.

"I'm not sure," James said. "Could it be Hermione?"

"Or is it Hermione?" George asked.

"Or by any chance Hermione?" guessed Fred II.

Hermione blushed while most of others in room laughed.

 _Daisy seemed to calm down slightly when she heard that. "So what house were your family members in?" she asked._

" _You know about houses?" Dominique asked. Daisy nodded. "I read about in Hogwarts a History," she explained._

"Ok, she is quoting Hermione," Ron said. "Which is slightly scary since they never met each other before."

"Just because you didn't read that book yet that doesn't mean I'm the only one who did," Hermione said slightly angrily.

"Seriously, I was only joking," Ron muttered. "But she really sounded like you."

" _Oh," Dominique said. "My aunt Hermione loves this book."_

"See, I wasn't only one who thought of you when she said that," Ron said.

" _Anyway most of my relatives were in Gryffindor," Dominique said._

" _Do you have any siblings?" asked Daisy. She seemed quite interested in asking Dominique questions now that she was past her nervous mode._

" _I have older sister Victoire who is third year Gryffindor and younger brother Louis who is starting school next year. I also have a lot of cousins. Teddy is already at school and is fifth year Hufflepuff while Molly is like me starting this year. Other eight are younger," Dominique explained._

Teddy smiled. When anyone of Weasleys was talking about their cousins they always included him even though he technically wasn't one. Other Weasleys thought that as obvious thing. He was like older brother to all of them after all.

" _You have ten cousins?" Daisy asked shocked._

" _Thirteen actually, if I'm counting French ones," Dominique corrected her._

" _French ones?" asked Daisy, slightly confused._

" _From my mother's side," Dominique explained. "She is French and her younger sister has three kids. But they are probably going to attend Beauxbattons. My mother and aunt Gabrielle went there too."_

" _I read about Beauxbattons," Daisy said. "But I had to admit Hogwarts sounded more interesting."_

 _Dominique nodded. "It does," she said. "Mum thought about sending me and my siblings there but that was never real opinion. Dad said Hogwarts is much better decision as it closer and I think he also believes it's more interesting."_

Bill nodded. "I definitely do. I can't imagine sending my children to Beauxbattons." Louis, Dominique and Victoire smiled to each other.

"And Hogwarts is awesome dad," Louis said. "When our French cousins tell us stories about Beauxbattons they are never as interesting as what is happening at our school."

" _You mentioned one of your cousins is starting this year too? How comes she isn't with you?" Daisy asked._

" _I haven't seen her today yet," Dominique said. "We'll probably meet each other latter."_

" _How about you?" she then asked. "Do you have any siblings?"_

 _Daisy shook her head. "No, I don't. My parents are also only children in their families so I don't have any cousins either."_

"That sounds lonely," Ron and Hugo said at the same time while Weasleys nodded. "We aren't really used of this with big family we have," Rose said.

" _That sounds lonely," Dominique said._

"Wow, Dominique, I never thought you were thinking like Hugo and uncle Ron," Louis joked.

Mentioned people blushed.

" _I'm used of it," Daisy said simply._

" _What house do you think you'll be in?" Dominique decided to change subject. Daisy seemed to become slightly nervous again._

" _I'm not sure," she said. "I don't think it'll be Slytherin or Gryffindor I just don't think I have very ambitious our brave personality. I'm not sure about Ravenclaw either as I'm still new to this world."_

"That has nothing to do with it," Hermione said.

" _That has nothing to do with it," Dominique said._

"And this time you think like Hermione, sister?" Louis grinned.

" _It's your personality that decides in which house you are going to be, not your knowledge."_

"That reminds me, you are Ravenclaw right?" Bill asked. Dominique nodded with smile on her face.

 _Daisy nodded but she clearly wasn't really convinced. "I'd be happy with any house," she then said. "What about you?"_

" _I'm not sure. Like you I'd be happy with any house," Dominique said._

"I think we can skip a bit now," Dominique said. "I'll show you how we met Kate."

She put in the next memory and this time they were at train station by Hogwarts.

 _They all quickly heard familiar voice:_ _"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"_

"So Hagrid is still there?" Harry asked with fond smile on his face. He was glad. There was no Hogwarts without Hagrid.

"That's right," James said. "There is no Hogwarts without Hagrid," Albus added. Harry smiled as his son (that thought was still weird) said the same thing he was thinking. Everyone in the room agreed with what James said.

 _Daisy shook slightly when she saw Hagrid. "He is huge!" she said quickly._

" _Don't worry," Dominique smiled. "He is very kind."_

 _They came closer. "Hi Hagrid," Dominique greeted._

 _Hagrid grinned. "Return of Weasleys?" he asked._

" _It's me and Molly this year and after that there'll be at least one each year."_

"That's even more than in our generation," Ron said.

"Of course there is. If almost all of us will have children and each of us more than one of course there'll be more Weasleys in this generation," Bill said to Ron.

 _Hagrid seemed happy at that and then said again: "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"_

"He is always the same," Sirius grinned.

 _All of them followed Hagrid and as Daisy and Dominique were walking they soon noticed red haired girl walking not so far away._

" _Hi Molly!" Dominique said. Red haired girl looked at her._

" _Oh, hello Dominique," she said._

" _I thought I'll probably see you at the train," said Dominique. "Where were you sitting?"_

" _With boy from second year," Molly said shortly._

People from the past looked at Molly suspiciously. "We are just friends," Molly said quickly.

"She always says that," James whispered to Fred and George. "But we all believe there will be more between them one day."

"I can hear you!" Molly said as she glared at her cousin.

" _I was sitting with Daisy," Dominique said and Daisy came closer. "I'm Daisy Arnold. Nice too meet you," she said. "Molly Weasley," said Molly. "Nice to meet you too."_

 _They came to lake and there were boats. They heard Hagrid saying that more than four aren't allowed to be in same boat._

 _Molly, Dominique and Daisy sat in the same boat when they heard voice: "Mind if I join you?"_

 _It was girl with short messy black hair, blue eyes and slightly darker skin. Before any of them answered she already jumped into the boat. The boat moved dangerously but in the end didn't turn around. Girl however just grinned at them as if nothing happened._

"That was dangerous!" Hermione said worriedly. Remus was shaking his head. "She seems just like you and James were, Sirius."

"No wonder James is like that, when you look at his namesakes," Rose sighed while James just grinned proudly.

"Oh Rosie, you admit I'm as awesome as my namesakes?" he asked.

"Actually I said that I now understand where your irresponsibility comes from," she corrected him.

"Hey!" Sirius and James complained at the same time. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Sirius looked at his godsons' son and smiled sadly. He was so much like his best friend.

 _Other three girls just stared at her shocked. Molly looked at black haired girl. "Are you completely mad?!" she yelled. "Do you know how dangerous this was? We were lucky we didn't all fall in water!"_

" _Sorry, sorry," girl said quickly but she was still grinning. "I don't know why are you so angry. I would personally love dive in the lake. I heard from my dad that there are some very interesting creatures in it."_

"Her dad sure was right here," Harry said, remembering second task of Triwizard tournament.

" _You can go swimming one day if you want but I'd personally rather stay dry," Dominique said. "I don't want to be wet for sorting ceremony and dinner."_

"That wouldn't be very fun," Bill agreed.

"It happened last year though," Fred said.

"It was raining and all of us were wet, first years even more because they went with boats," George added.

"And poor Dennis Creevey actually fell in lake," Ginny said.

"Same happend to his son Colin who is in our year," Hugo said. "So this was like father, like son experience."

"Dennis named his son after his brother?" Ron asked surprised.

"They are probably close," Rose said quickly, wishing Hugo was more careful when saying things like that.

"Well that is true," Harry said. "Colin was very excited when Dennis started school."

" _You might be right about that one," black haired girl said as they all heard Hagrid warning them that they have to be careful. "Anyway, I'm Katherine Todd, but don't call me Katherine! It's Kate!"_

"So that's Kate you mentioned," Bill said and then as if trying to find right words to describe her added: "She seems like... an interesting person."

"Oh she is," Dominique said. "But it's up to you to decide if it's in bad or good way," Molly added.

" _I'm Dominique Weasley," Dominique said. "And I'm Daisy Arnold," Daisy added. "Molly Weasley," Molly said shortly. It seemed that she was still angry at Kate for almost throwing all of them in the lake._

" _Which house do you think you are going to be in?"Kate asked._

" _I don't know. Most of my family was in Gryffindor. I think the biggest chance is for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Dominique said._

" _I'm not sure," Daisy said. "I'd be happy anywhere because all houses seem interesting."_

" _I'm definitely going to be Gryffindor like my dad," Kate said. "What about you?" she asked turning to Molly._

" _I don't really see the point in this conversation," Molly said. "You can't know house before sorting, sometimes you might get in house you least expected."_

"But still, first years almost always discus which houses they'll end up in on their first day," Teddy said. "I remember talking about it with Theo and Ellen when we met."

"Harry and I talked about it too," Ron nodded.

"We talked about it too," Sirius said.

"So did we," Albus and Rose said at the same time.

"And probably everyone else," Tonks finished.

"Well I still don't see point in it," Molly said. "You find out your house at the sorting anyway."

"It's still funny to guess," George said. "Even though we were already sure we'll be Gryffindor," Fred added.

"So you are saying you didn't even mention this topic in compartment with your future boyfriend from year above?" Fred II asked.

"Well he asked me what house I'd like to be in but my answer was same as the one I gave to Kate and he actually liked tha..." Molly started but then paused when she realised what Fred said and blushed. "I never said he is my boyfriend," she muttered.

"Come on Molly. You are 18, he is 19. Isn't it about time you admit it? You should've been way past that childish 'he is not my boyfriend," James said.

"I'm not childishly denying it, I'm only stating the fact," Molly said simply.

"Whatever you say," James muttered.

" _It's still fun to guess," Dominique said too which Kate enthusiastically nodded. "Even when you are already sure which house you are going to be in like in my case."_

 _Molly rolled her eyes. "Right and then when you'll end up in Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw we'll see about that 'Gryffindor for sure'," she said._

 _Kate glared at her. "My personality wouldn't fit in any other house than Gryffindor," she said. "But we'll see at sorting."_

"There are sometimes parts of personality that you don't realise yourself," Hermione said. "Besides there are often people you'd put in different house on first glance."

"Like you for example?" Ron asked. "A lot of people wonder why you are not Ravenclaw."

"Well Sorting Hat considered it but decided for Gryffindor in the end," Hermione explained.

"It strongly considered Ravenclaw for me too," Rose smiled.

"Yes I remember that," Albus said. "The few students that were left to be sort after you were getting quite nervous and many of others were already hungry.

" _Indeed," Molly said. "We'll see."_

"I think we can finish it here," Dominique said.

"Was Kate in Gryffindor like she said she'll be?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was," Dominique said. "Along with Molly while Daisy and I were in Ravenclaw."

"So you met one friend by sitting together on the train and another one almost threw you in the lake on your first meeting," Bill said. "First is quite common but second sure is unusual."

"Oh, Kate might be slightly reckless but she is nice person," Dominique said.

" _Slightly_ reckless?" Molly said in disbelief. "She is one of the most reckless people I know – and I know a lot of reckless people if you look at my family."

"But you still spend a lot of time with her," Dominique reminded her cousin.

"Well for your information we are in same house so it's kind of hard not to spend time with her when we live in same dorm," Molly sighed. "She is not exactly person that is easy not to be noticed."

"I think it's Teddy's turn next," Remus said. They never actually spoke about who was going to be next but Remus was curious about his son and his best friends. Teddy nodded and put his memory in the pensieve and for a moment felt kind of glad that James and Fred broke that time turner. Otherwise he would never have chance to meet his parents and tell them about himself.

 _They were once again on the Hogwarts train._

"As I said, this is classic meeting of best friends," James repeated his words from before.

"But it might get repetitive if we are going to watch many of those memories," Albus added.

 _Teddy was sitting alone in the compartment looking out of the window and thinking about starting Hogwarts. Suddenly someone opened compartment door. It was boy and girl._

" _Is it ok if we sit here?" boy asked. "We are both looking for compartment."_

" _Sure," Teddy said and both of them sat down. Boy had dark brown hair while girl had long blonde hair._

" _I'm Theodore Thomson by the way," boy said. "But Theo's fine."_

" _I'm Edward Lupin but everyone calls me Teddy," Teddy said._

"And the girl's name is Ellen," Remus and Hermione said at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Ron and Sirius asked surprised.

"Teddy said that he remembers talking with Theo and Ellen about sorting," Hermione explained. "And since boy is Theo that probably means girl is Ellen," Remus continued.

" _I'm Ellen James and unlike you I have no nickname," girl said. "So just call me Ellen."_

" _Are you two first years too?" Teddy asked. Ellen and Theo nodded. "Do you know each other from before?"_

" _No," Theo said. "We just met at train and decided to find compartment together."_

"Boy and girl?" George asked and both he and Fred looked at Teddy who grinned. "It took them years to realise it."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"Something about topic at which you are very blind," Hermione said which only made Ron more confused and most of the room to laugh. "I don't get it either," Hugo said which only resulted in more laughter. "Of course you don't get it," Lily said. "Otherwise you'd probably start to move on with Hayley."

"What are you talking about?" Hugo asked. "Hayley and I are friends!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, friends who argue about 24 hours a day."

"So they are like Ron and Hermione junior?" Ginny, Fred and George asked.

"You could say so," Lily said.

"Well they are only 12, I think they still have enough time to realise it," Dominique said trying to save Hugo who was blushing really hard. He gave her grateful smile.

 _They were all sitting there in silence until Ellen asked: "Do you two know anything about Hogwarts?"_

" _Stuff I heard from my mum," Theo said. "I always loved to listen to Hogwarts stories."_

"I think that's something every child loves to do before going to Hogwarts," Roxy said.

" _It was similar for me, I know some things from stories that I heard from my relatives," Teddy said. "What about you?" he asked Ellen._

" _Well... I read about it in some books but I come from muggle family so I probably don't know things like you two."_

 _She seemed slightly nervous as if she wasn't exactly sure if they are going to be fine but as they continued talking normally she realised that it didn't matter._

 _And so kids started to talk about what they heard about Hogwarts from their families and in the end they came to the house question._

" _Do you have any guesses about which house are you going to be in?" Ellen asked._

"And here comes that question," Rose said. "I guess we'll hear it a lot if we are going to watch all these memories."

"You are right, another thing that'll probably get too repetitive after a while," Dominique agreed.

"As I said earlier this question has no sense anyway," Molly muttered.

" _I'm not sure," Teddy said. "People usually guess Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for me and I would be happy with these houses, they are the ones my parents were in."_

" _I have Ravenclaw mother and Gryffindor father," Theo said. "And I'd be happy anywhere as long as it's not Slytherin."_

"That was unfair from him. Not all Slytherins are bad," Rose said. Ron, Fred, George and Sirius snorted in disbelief.

"Don't forget we are living in different times and I know many fine Slytherins!" Rose said slightly annoyed.

"But still, not being Slytherin was wish a lot of us had," Ron said.

"I probably understand it in your time but it is all only prejudice," Rose said. "Just because a lot of evil wizards came from Slytherin that doesn't mean every Slytherin is like them. Besides in our time Slytherin house doesn't have that bad reputation anymore. There are still a lot of competition between Gryffindor and Slytherin but they are becoming more friendly."

"That's hard to imagine," Sirius muttered to which Fred, George and Ron all nodded.

Lily however agreed with Rose. "One of my best friends is Slytherin," she said and Rose smiled glad that someone else said something too. "Exactly," Rose said. "See now?"

"The only reason you are defending Slytherin like that is your Scorpy," Albus muttered darkly. Rose decided to ignore that.

"Theo didn't mean it that way," Teddy suddenly said. Everyone looked at him wondering what he meant by that.

"It'll probably be explained in the memory," Teddy said.

 _Teddy knew that Slytherin house had bad reputation because of war but it wasn't like it used to be anymore._

" _I know this house had bad reputation but that doesn't mean every Slytherin is bad," Teddy said quickly. "My grandmother was Slytherin too and she is great person."_

"Andromeda was always my favourite cousin," Sirius smiled.

" _I never stated that," Theo said. "I have nothing against Slytherins in general." He looked at Teddy with slightly angry look. "If you have to know, I don't want to be Slytheirn because my step-father is one. And I have my own reasons that I hate him and want to show him that I won't listen to him."_

"What's wrong with his step-father?" Remus asked.

Teddy looked down. "I don't know exactly. I think he is one of those wizards who are still having those pure-blood ideas. It got much better in our time but there are still some people who believe that pure-bloods are superior. And from what I heard he is not exactly kind to Theo..." His voice trailed away-

Sirius could understand Theo; after all he often did things to annoy his parents.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Teddy quickly said feeling slightly uncomfortable and wasn't sure what should he say but Theo interrupted him: "It doesn't matter. It's just topic that I don't like to discus," he said._

 _Both of them were quiet then and Ellen tried to break uncomfortable silence: "Er... Do you two have any siblings?"_

" _No, but I have a lot of cousins," Teddy said._

" _I have one sister," Theo said shortly._

" _What about you?" Teddy asked Ellen._

" _I have a lot of siblings," she said. "I have two older brothers, older sister, twin brother and younger sister."_

"Now that's a lot," Hermione commented

"There is still more of Weasleys though," Ron reminded her.

"And none of her siblings are wizards?" Harry asked surprised. "Not even her twin brother?"

Teddy shook his head, not wanting to go in details.

"It was same with Lily and her sister," Remus said. "Only Lily was witch."

Harry nodded. "But Creevey brothers are muggle-born and both wizards," Ron said.

"It's funny how this happens," Hermione said. Harry looked at floor and wondered. Would things be different if aunt Petunia was witch too?

" _That's really a lot," Theo said. "And none of them are wizards?" Teddy asked surprised. "Not even your twin brother?"_

"So we have Theo-Hermione and Teddy-Harry this time," Louis said. "I love when this repeating happens.".

" _No, they aren't," Ellen said. "But I was always the odd one in our family so that sounds quite logical."_

 _Before any of them could reply woman with sweets came asking if they want anything from the chart._

 _Both Teddy and Theo quickly stood up and decided to buy some sweets and were quickly followed by Ellen. She was very interested in all those magical sweets. When they all bought some they started to eat and were talking about it._

"That brings back memories," Harry said with smile on his face and Ron grinned. "Oh yes. I'll never forget our first Hogwarts trip."

"Now that I think of it you two had a lot of sweets in your compartment in first year," Hermione remembered looking at them.

"Sweets have power of making important bonds to people," Ron said in serious tone and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"And so do mountain trolls?" Harry asked.

"What?" asked adults with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Er..." Harry said realising his mistake. "Let's continue watching." With looks adults were giving him he knew he'll probably have to explain this one later.

 _Ellen took_ _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans._

"I hate those!" Lucy said.

"How comes?" Ron asked.

"The first one I ever tried was vomit flavoured," Lucy shuddered at remainder. "I didn't want to eat them for years but when I was finally convinced to try one again I picked bogey flavoured. No one was able to convince me to take another one after that."

"You really have the worst luck," Ron said as he was shaking his head in disbelief.

"While it's true that there are a lot of awful flavoured but there are also some good. Like lemon ones. Those are my favourite," Ginny said.

"I like them too but it's shame that they look so much like the spoiled egg flavoured. I made mistake few times and those are disgusting," Lily said shuddering. "Why must they be so alike in yellow colour?"

 _She was planning to take one but Theo stopped her: "Be careful with those," he said quickly. "It means literally every flavour. There are good ones like toffee, lemon or watermelon but you also have some awful like spoiled eggs."_

" _Some people even speak about vomit and bogey flavoured ones," Teddy said._

"I had bogey flavoured one," George and both Fred's said at the same time.

"And Dumbledore said he ate vomit flavoured one when he was young," Harry remembered.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked him surprised.

"He told me at the end of my first year. He saw the package I got for present while I was in hospital wing. He actually tried one that turned out to be earwax," Harry explained.

"Wow, he's got luck like Lucy when it comes to every flavoured beans," Louis said.

" _That sounds slightly weird," Ellen said. "What's the point of making boogie flavoured bean?"_

"Don't ask me," George muttered.

"It's awful," Fred II added.

"Hey! You are stealing my position!" Fred exclaimed.

" _No idea. Probably Bertie Boot's weird sense of humor," Theo suggested._

" _We'll it sounds fun so I'll try one," Ellen said. She put one in her mouth. "Sausage," she said after few seconds._

"That's ok, unless you are vegetarian," Hermione said.

" _That's quite good, unless you don't like sausages," Teddy said._

"Teddy-Hermione again," Louis said grinning.

"Do you really have to say that every time repeating happens?" Molly asked.

"Of course!" Louis said. "It's so interesting!"

Molly just sighed and Lucy rolled her eyes at her cousin twin brother.

" _I'd think sausage is better than earwax even if I didn't like sausages," Theo said._

" _You've got earwax before?" Teddy asked._

 _Theo nodded. "One of the worst I ever tried along with spoiled eggs," he said._

 _Meanwhile Ellen took some other flavoured beans which ended up being watermelon, toffee, fish, pumpkin and toast flavoured._

"She is a lucky one," Bill said.

 _She took the grey one next._

"That's probably pepper," Harry said remembering eating one himself.

 _It ended up being pepper flavoured._

 _She took the lemon flavoured next._

" _I like this one the best so far. I'll try to find another... Oh here it is," she said taking another yellow one._

"Be careful! It could be spoiled egg!" Lily said.

" _You have to be careful with yellow ones," Theo said quickly. "Lemon is very similar to..."_

 _He was too late. Ellen already ran out of compartment, probably to toilet._

" _Spoiled eggs," Theo finished and sighed. "I tried to warn her. It's mistake I made few times too."_

"And he is not the only one. It is slightly evil how similar one of the best and one of the worst beans are," Lily said.

 _Ellen returned. "Ok, I had enough of these. Any idea what could I try next?"_

" _Want a chocolate frog?" Teddy asked throwing her one. "There are cards of famous wizards with them. A lot of people collect them."_

" _Are they real frogs?" Ellen asked._

Ron chuckled. "Harry asked me exactly the same thing," he explained to others.

" _No," Theo said chuckling slightly at the idea. "Why would we eat actual frogs as a sweet?"_

" _I just have feeling that nothing can surprise me after those every flavoured beans," Ellen said blushing._

"I thought that at first too but believe me, there are much more surprising things than every flavoured beans," Harry said.

"It's not like she can hear you, but we all know that," Hugo said.

" _Oh trust me, there are a lot of more surprising things than every flavoured beans," Teddy said._

"Well you don't have to worry Harry, someone else told her that in your place," Ron said.

"Like godfather like godson," Hugo grinned.

Everyone from the past looked at him in surprise. "Hugo!" Rose sighed. "Can't you be more careful?"

"What? I think that's not too big information since they already know who our parents are," Hugo tried to defend himself and Rose had to admit it that he was probably right here.

"So I am... Your godfather?" Harry asked Teddy. Teddy nodded with smile on his face.

"I think that was good choice," Remus, Tonks and Sirius said at the same time. Remus and Tonks looked at each other and smile and Sirius grinned. "Well godfather Harry, in a few years you'll see what my position is like," he said.

 _Ellen opened her chocolate frog and ate it. "That's very good," she said._

"Of course it's good, it's chocolate!" Remus and Teddy said at the same time.

People were chuckling. "It looks like your son gets your chocolate obsession Moony," Sirius said.

"I guess it's like father, like son this time," Hugo added.

Teddy just smiled, happy that he found another thing he had in common with his father.

 _She then took the card and smiled in excitement. "I got Harry Potter!" she said._

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "This can't mean... I mean it doesn't..."

"Wow mate you are on chocolate frog cards in the future," Ron said. "That's so cool!"

Harry looked at future kids who all smiled.

 _Teddy who was eating chocolate frog himself checked his card and smiled. "That's funny, I've got Hermione Granger."_

"I... I'm on chocolate frog card too?" Hermione asked, much more surprised than when Harry was on one.

"Yes, mum, you are," Hugo said.

Everyone wondered what were the reasons for that.

 _Theo opened another chocolate frog and looked at the card. He grinned. "And I've got Ronald Weasley," he said._

Ron blushed. Even when he heard Harry and Hermione got ones he didn't except that. "What happened in the future?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, dad, we can't tell you," Rose said before anyone else from the future could say anything. "But you'll find out one day."

Everyone wondered about reason for three chocolate frog cards.

"It's funny," Ginny said. "There is three of you and from all of cards you get Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Teddy smiled. That was true of course.

" _That's funny," Teddy said. "Each of us actually got card of one from golden trio."_

"Golden trio?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"That's what people nicknamed your group," Albus explained.

" _It seems like fate actually," Ellen said. Two boys looked at her surprised. "Well," she explained. "It could mean that our friendship is going to be as strong as the one golden trio has."_

 _Teddy and Theo looked at each other and then grinned._

" _It really sounds nice," Teddy said and Theo nodded. "I like this coincidence very much," he said._

 _Three of them stood up and put three chocolate frog card together. It was at that moment that they realised that they'll be best friends forever, always no matter what happened._

"I think we can finish it here," Teddy said, remembering chocolate frog card discussion that came after that and that it would probably reveal some deaths. Besides that seemed like great point of ending it.

They all leaved the memory and there were smiles on a lot of their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. It was good feeling to know that in future they used them as sign of strong friendship.

"I think Ellen, was right here," Ginny smiled.

Teddy grinned. "She was. We are still best friends. Theo is like me soon going to finish auror training and Ellen will soon become healer."

"So that she can heal injuries you'll get as aurors?" George asked which made Remus and Tonks frown slightly.

"She can do it for Theo but there is another girl training to become healer that would probably rather see that she was the one healing Teddy," James grinned which made Victoire and Teddy blush.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Bill quickly asked looking from blushing Victoire and Teddy who paled slightly. He was worried he'll hear from father to boyfriend talk again. Meanwhile Tonks just smiled as she already figured it day before and talked to Victoire about it and Remus didn't look that surprised either.

"I can't believe we didn't mention this yet but Victoire and Teddy have been dating for years," Fred said with similar grin as James.

Teddy looked at Fred and James with _'Can't you shut up?'_ look on his face.

Bill looked at Teddy who felt like running away. Harry understood Teddy's discomfort as he was in similar position yesterday when Weasleys found out he'll marry Ginny.

"You hurt her in any way and I'll come after you, understand Lupin?" he asked. Teddy quickly nodded. "Yes, sir," he said in very high voice as Bill looked very scary.

Fred, George, Ron, James, Fred, Hugo and Louis erupted in laughter at how Teddy sounded and Bill seemed slightly shocked he was called sir. Vicotire shook her head at her boyfriend and younger version of father fondly and Remus smiled, happy for his son.

"Who is next?" Dominique asked as she knew that Teddy and Victoire probably wanted to change topic.

"How about our golden trio?" Ginny said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone in the room agreed.

"And probably they should also tell us what they meant by that mountain troll," Sirius said.

"I'm not sure that's something you'd like to know," Harry said quickly.

"But it's your turn now so we should look at the memory," Roxy said.

Harry sighed but nodded.

"I'll start with how I meet Weasleys and memory will also include how I befriended Ron and met Hermione," Harry said as he put memory in pensive.

 _Harry was alone at the King's Cross station staying between platforms 9 and 10. He seemed very worried._

"Why were you there alone?" Sirius asked frowning. "Didn't anyone tell you how to go to platform 9 and ¾?"

"No, I didn't know how to get there," Harry said hoping Sirius will forget first question.

"But I thought Lily's sister knew where platform 9 and ¾ was," Remus said. "I remember seeing her there with their parents."

Harry was surprised because he didn't know that. "Well it's just like her to pretend she doesn't know anything about it," he said. "Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon hate everything what they think isn't normal."

Sirius sighed slightly worried about how Harry's life was like at the Dursleys. It was his fault that he ended up with them after all. If he didn't change safe keepers or if he didn't went after rat... Everything would be different. He noticed Remus was looking at him and it was obvious from look in his eyes that he wanted to say _'It's not your fault, Sirius'_.

 _He was looking around the platform when group of people passed behind him and he could hear few words of what they were saying._

" _... packed with muggles, of course –"_

Everyone turned around and they were glad when they saw red haired woman with five kids.

"Weasleys appear to save the day!" James, Fred, George and Fred said at the same time grinning.

 _Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying._

"Eavesdropping, dad?" Albus asked grinning and Harry blushed. "I just tried to figure out how to get to the platform," he said.

 _"Now, what's the platform number?" said Mrs. Weasley._

"What's the point of asking this?" James asked.

"It always was…" said Fred.

"…it always is…" continued George.

"…and it'll always be..." added Fred II.

"…platform 9 and ¾!" four of them exclaimed together.

 _"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small red-headed girl, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go..."_

Ginny blushed while Fred, George and some of future kids chuckled slightly. "That's exactly how Lily sounded," James said.

Lily was next to blush. "But both of you were going to Hogwarts and I wanted to go too," she said and Ginny smiled. "I understand that, I felt exactly the same and I had even more brothers. It is hard to watch them go one by one and you are the final one to stay at home."

Lily nodded and smiled to her mother. "That's exactly how I felt!" she said.

 _"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."_

Weasleys from 1995 all frowned slightly at mention of Percy. Even though Lucy told them he'll return they were still angry at him for what he said to their father.

 _Percy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched him but just as the boy reached the barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, Percy had vanished._

"That's bad luck," Louis said.

 _"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said._

 _"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said one of the twins. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"_

 _"Sorry, George, dear."_

 _"Only joking, I am Fred," he said._

Future kids started to laugh and some of people from 1995 very chuckling too, even though they heard this hundreds of times.

"That's one thing that we can't do," James said jealously.

"Yeah," Fred II said. "Even though we were born on the same day and are cousin-best friend-brothers and have almost twin like relationship we don't look at all alike."

"Well that's joke is completely ours then," Fred said grinning.

"It's funny how some people still fall on it even though we used it so many times already," George added.

 _Twins went through barrier one after another but Harry still couldn't see how. He then stepped closer too family._

" _Excuse me," he said to Mrs. Weasley._

 _"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."_

 _She pointed at youngest of her sons._

 _"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"_

 _"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."_

"That was kind from your mother," Tonks said and both Remus and Sirius nodded, glad that there were other people to help Harry even though they weren't able to be there at that time.

 _"Er - okay," said Harry._

 _He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. He started to walk toward it nervously and was moving faster and faster. When he was close to it he closed his eyes expecting to crash but he didn't. He opened his eyes._

 _Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it._

Everyone smiled as they all had good memories about the platform.

 _Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."_

 _"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh._

"Neville? Are you saying that's professor Longbottom?" James asked.

"Professor Longbottom?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George asked at the same time.

Rose sighed. She had very bad feeling about all of this. It seemed that some of her cousins weren't careful enough. Though she had to admit they all already told too much and people from 1995 who met them will probably have to have changed memories.

"Well now that James already let it slip – yes Neville is our Herbology professor," she said.

"Who would think that Neville will become teacher," Ron said, still surprised.

"But Herbology was always his best subject," Hermione said. "It is not that surprising when you look at it."

 _Harry was walking through the crowd until he found empty compartment near the end of train. He put Hedwig inside first_ _and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot._

 _"Want a hand?" It was one of the twins._

 _"Yes, please," Harry panted._

 _"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"_

 _With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment._

 _"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes._

"You're welcome," twins said at the same time.

 _"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar._

 _"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?"_

 _"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry._

 _"What?" said Harry._

 _"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins._

 _"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."_

Again everyone erupted in laughter.

"Seriously dad/Harry?" Ron, James and Albus asked at the same time.

Harry blushed. "I wasn't used of people knowing me like that yet," he said trying to defend himself.

"But still. Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am – that's one of the best responses I ever heard," Fred II laughed.

Harry was still blushing and was glad that everyone continued to look at the memory.

 _The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice._

 _"Fred? George? Are you there?"_

 _"Coming, Mom."_

 _With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train._

 _Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying._

"Again eavesdropping, dad?" Albus said. "Even though you always tell us not to do it?"

"Oh didn't you realize that yet Al?" James rolled his eyes. "Dad always tells us not to do things that he always did."

"And he has good reason for that," Hermione said though she was slightly amused.

"That doesn't mean it'll help though," Fred II said. "Never with those two."

"You are the one to talk," Roxy said to her brother.

 _Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief._

 _"Ron, you've got something on your nose."_

 _Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose._

Ron blushed. That was one event he always tried to forget.

 _"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free._

 _"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins._

 _"Shut up," said Ron._

 _"Where's Percy?" said their mother._

 _"He's coming now."_

 _The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it._

There was tense atmosphere once again as Weasleys from 1995 were glaring at memory version of Percy. Molly was slightly annoyed but Lucy held her hand. Molly looked at her sister surprised and Lucy shook her head. This was issue that they'll solve by themselves one day.

 _"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"_

"There he goes again," Ron muttered.

"That sounds like Molly," James said and some of future kids nodded. Molly glared at him but didn't deny it. She disliked how a lot of people only saw her as copy of her father. She didn't mind being similar to him as she loved him very much but she wasn't exactly same. She was her own person and had her reasons for being ambitious.

 _"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."_

 _"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"_

 _"Or twice -"_

 _"A minute -"_

 _"All summer -"_

Again everyone laughed.

"Correction James, he was worse than Molly," Fred II said.

 _"Oh, shut up," said Percy._

 _"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins._

 _"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."_

 _She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins._

 _"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"_

 _"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."_

 _"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."_

Adults just shook their heads at twins while some of others laughed again.

"Yeah, great idea!" James and Fred II said at the same time.

"Oh no," Rose whispered as James and Fred II looked at each other with grins she knew very well.

"Speaking of toilet seats, didn't you two say you are sending me one that day? I never got it though," Ginny said looking at twins.

"We were planning to..."

"...but we decided..."

"...to get it..."

"...to someone..."

"...who needed it..."

"...more at the moment."

"And who was that?" Ginny asked.

"Me," Harry answered. "They tried to send it to me when I was in hospital wing at the end of my first year. Madam Pomfrey confiscated it though because she found it unhygienic."

"Too bad," George, James and both Fred's said at the same time.

"Maybe we should skip a bit here," Harry said. He put in memory for when he met Ron.

 _Harry was sitting in compartment and watched Ginny and Mrs. Weasley leaving when the door of compartment slid open and Ron came in._

 _"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."_

 _Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked._

 _"Hey, Ron."_

 _The twins were back._

 _"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

"Did you two really have to mention spiders?" Ron asked shuddering.

 _"Right," mumbled Ron._

 _"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."_

 _"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them._

 _"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out._

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron wondering if he'll ever learn to be more tactful.

 _Harry nodded._

 _"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron_ _._

"We wouldn't joke about things like that," George said.

"Though it would be funny if you asked random boy if he is Harry Potter," Fred added.

 _"And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead._

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hugo and Rose looked at each other and smiled. That was typical mum and dad.

 _Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared._

 _"So that's where You-Know-Who..."_

 _"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."_

 _"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly._

"Seriously Ron?" Hermione asked sighing again. "It's obviously not something he would like to talk about!"

"And mum specifically told you not to ask him," Ginny added.

Ron blushed again. "Sorry, I was only eleven..." he muttered quietly.

 _"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."_

"You remember the killing curse?" Sirius asked shocked.

Harry just nodded. He didn't really want to go in the details as he remembered even more thanks to dementors.

 _"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again._

 _"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry._

 _"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."_

 _"So you must know loads of magic already."_

"As I said before, fear of every muggle-born or muggle raised," Hermione said.

 _"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"_

 _"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."_

 _"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boyand Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first._

Ron quickly looked down, blushed and before anyone could say anything he said quickly: "I was eleven and this happened years ago."

Fred, George, Ginny and Bill all looked at him. Fred and George never thought about their brother being in that difficult position.

"You don't need to be like us Ron," Bill said gently. "You are fine with being yourself."

Hermione nodded. Ron looked up and said: "I was young, I don't think like that anymore."

It was actually lie but he didn't want them to bother about something that wasn't that important.

 _You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."_

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron all frowned at the mention of the rat and all others had dangerous looks on their faces too.

 _Ron showed Harry his rat and told him his name is Scabbers and complained that his useless. He told him that he got Scabbers because Percy got owl for becoming perfect and they couldn't afford it anymore. He then blushed and looked out of window as he thought he said too much._

 _Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up._

"I only became more comfortable in front of you because of that. I was afraid you wouldn't like our family before but I saw that you aren't someone like that then," Ron explained.

"How could I dislike the best family in the world?" Harry asked with smile on his face.

Weasleys smiled. "Thank you Harry!" was heard from whole room.

 _"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"_

 _Ron gasped._

 _"What?" said Harry._

 _"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"_

Harry shook his head. "It's only name," he said.

"It's hard to get rid of old habits," Ron muttered.

 _They were talking and then woman came in and asked: "Anything off the cart, dears?"_

 _Harry bought a lot of things while Ron said he already has sandwiches._

 _Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat._

 _"Hungry, are you?"_

 _"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty._

 _Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."_

 _Harry made Ron swap sandwich for pie and they ended up eating only sweets and forgetting sandwiches._

 _"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"_

 _"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."_

 _"What?"_

 _Ron explained Harry about cards of famous wizards and told him he has a lot of them and is only missing Agrippa or Ptolemy."_

 _Harry unwrapped his chocolate frog and looked at card. It was Albus Dumbledore._

"The card that holds answers you don't find in weeks of researching library," Ron said and Harry nodded.

"We'd found in library too if we knew where to look," Hermione said defending place she loved.

Everyone else in the room looked at the trio confused.

 _"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry._

 _"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks."_

 _Harry read description of Albus Dumbledore and was surprised when he suddenly disappeared._

 _"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."_

 _Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped._

 _"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."_

 _"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"_

 _They ate a lot of chocolate frogs and Harry soon had a lot of cards._

 _He then decided to try every flavour beans._

 _"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey flavoured one once."_

"I had!" George said.

 _Ron picked up bean that ended up being sprout._

"That's not that bad," Roxy said.

 _They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper._

"How comes you are all so lucky with picking them?" Lucy asked sighing.

"Trust me, pepper and grass aren't very good," Harry said.

"Still better than vomit," Lucy muttered.

 _There was knock on the door and boy Harry passed on platform came in._

" _Sorry but have you seen toad at all?" he asked._

 _They both shook their heads and he said sadly: "I've lost it! He keeps getting away from me!"_

"That one is true," Ron said. Future kids were slightly surprised at how different professor Longbottom was when he was a kid.

" _He'll turn up," said Harry. Neville asked them to tell him if they see it and after he left Ron said: "_ _Don't know why he's so bothered._ "

"And you said that I don't care for other people's pets?" Hermione asked and glared at Ron. "Sorry," Ron muttered again.

"What is that about?" Rose asked, as she didn't hear about that yet.

"It's about argument we had in our third year, old story," Ron said quickly and Hermione and Harry nodded not really wanting to go in details.

" _If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."_

Again everyone glared at rat that was sitting in compartment. It however couldn't see them of course as it was only memory and was sleeping comfortably.

 _Ron told Harry that he tried to turn it yellow._

"You actually tried that spell?" George asked.

 _He took wand and was about to try spell when compartment door opened again. It was Neville again but this time there was bushy haired girl with him._

"And you met Hermione," Remus said. Everyone was interested how will that turn out.

 _"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said._

 _"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand._

 _"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."_

 _She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

 _"Er - all right."_

 _He cleared his throat._

 _"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Again everyone erupted in laughter.

"Seriously dad?" Hugo asked. "You actually believed that's real spell?"

Ron blushed.

 _Nothing happened, rat was still grey._

 _"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."_

 _She said that really fast._

Everyone just stared at Hermione who blushed. She didn't realise she sounded that way.

"You actually learned books by heart? I thought only Rose and Jenna did that," Albus said. Rose glared at him.

"Who's Jenna?" Ron asked.

"One of our best friends," Rose explained.

"Another muggle-born student at top of class," Albus said. "Well actually it's either her or Rose."

"Or Scorpious," Rose added at which Albus groaned slightly but didn't say anything.

"And who is Scorpious?" Ginny asked.

"Er..." said Hugo looking at Rose as he was worried how they will take information.

"Son of Draco Malfoy," Rose said calmly.

"That ferret actually had children?" Ron exclaimed shocked.

Future kids, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and twins erupted in laughter at mention of ferret.

"Alright, what are we missing here?" Tonks asked.

"You'll have to show us this after we are finished with these topics," James said and other kids from future nodded. "It's the story dad loves to tell," Hugo added.

"Of course Ron would do that," Hermione shook her head but she had smile on her face.

 _"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered._

 _"Harry Potter," said Harry._

 _"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course_ _I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

 _"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed._

"You are in even more now, dad," James said. Harry groaned and looked at the floor. "And how much truth is in that books?" he asked.

"It depends. The book about DA that Rita Skeeter wrote for example is rubbish but some have quite close information."

"Rita Skeeter? So she is going to write again?" Hermione asked annoyed. "And I thought she'll get better after one year of break..."

"And what's that about?" Fred and George asked.

"Er... I found out something about her," Hermione said quickly and blushed.

"What's DA?" Ginny asked.

Again Rose answered before anyone else could: "You'll see when it'll happen in the future."

 _"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione._

People around room looked at Hermione and she blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know those things yet at that time."

"It's fine Hermione, I understand," Harry said.

"And you always tell me that I don't have tact," Ron muttered.

 _"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And they both left._

 _"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron._

Ron blushed once again. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"How about we decide to not apologise for things that already happened?" Roxy asked. "It's getting annoying when you repeat it hundred times."

Others agreed with her.

 _He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."_

George rolled his eyes. "I'd expect you to know us better after living with us for eleven years," he said.

"I think we can stop here," Harry said as he remembered Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came in compartment soon after that and he didn't see reason to watch that. They left the memory.

"So it's time for troll story next," Sirius said and everyone expect golden trio nodded.

"But that is not part of 'first meeting' topic," Harry said. "It's someone else's turn next."

"But it is important event for friendship from the way you spoke about it," Remus said. "We'd all like to see it."

"How about you show it after all of us show first meeting memory?" Rose asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, glad that they were able to run away from the topic.

"But don't think you'll be able to run away from it," Sirius said noticing they all relaxed. "You are showing us this memory as soon as we all finish telling first meeting stories."

"So who is next?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking," Victoire said. "This first meeting thing will probably get boring after a while. "I think it'd be better if we just pick memories about things we'd like to see and watch them and maybe watch meeting the best friends of others later. What do you think?"

"You are right," Hermione said. "I was actually thinking about that too."

"Ok so what memory do we get to watch now?" asked Roxy.

"Didn't we just talked about memory including certain troll?" Sirius asked. "We are watching it now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other worried.

"And there is some memories we'd love to see," Fred II and James said at the same time.

Everyone looked at them.

"We want to see Neville and his boggart," James said first at which most of the room expect Bill, Tonks and Sirius who didn't know about it laughed, smile escaped even Remus' lips.

"What are we missing here?" Bill asked.

"Oh it's something awesome that has something to do with dad as a teacher in his first lessons with third years," Teddy said and again they all laughed. This was one of the legendary stories.

"I need to hear that," Tonks, Sirius and Bill said at the same time.

"We also want to see the ferret and the day Hermione lost her control," Fred II added.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and future kids all started to laugh while others looked confused.

"And what are we missing here now?" Remus asked. "You mentioned that ferret before, what is it about?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know about Hermione losing her control but the one with ferret is awesome," George said.

"Well if I'm not mistaken Hermione losing control means certain day in our third year when our dear friend Hermione..." Ron started but blushing Hermione stopped him: "Ron! I guess they'll see memory anyway, you don't need to tell them!"

This time everyone looked at the trio.

"I need to hear this one," Ginny said. "Does it have something to do with ferret?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes it does," Harry said.

"We'd also love to see something from Marauder's era," James said and Fred II nodded. "As part of group nicknamed Junior Marauder's we really have to know more about you." They looked at Sirius and Remus.

Harry looked at them too. Marauder's era. He agreed with his son and nephew. That was something he really wanted to see.

"And there is something I want to see," Roxy said looking at Louis and Lucy. "What happened last year at breakfast with you Isabella and Rick?"

"Oh yeah," I'd like to hear full story too," Lily said. "Whole great hall saw this argument."

Other kids from future nodded while others just looked confused.

"That is not something I want to talk about," Lucy said coldly and Louis nodded.

"And I want to know how you actually became friends with ferret junior," Albus said looking at Rose.

"You are friends?" Ron asked shocked. Rose just sighed.

"Ok I think we already have plenty suggestions and we'll have more soon," Victoire said as she decided she'll save Rose from that topic. "How about we decide where to start?"


	8. Trolls, Ferrets, Potion Classes, Boggart

**Of Trolls, Ferrets, Potion Classes and Boggarts**

"With Troll story," Remus and Sirius said at the same time and most of others in the room nodded. Ginny noticed that this included future kids.

"You haven't heard this story yet?" she asked.

"No," Albus said. "But I can see why considering the title."

Harry just sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione. It was not like they had much choice. He took the memory and they dived in pensieve.

 _They appeared in the charms classroom. All students were divided in pairs and there were feathers in front of them._

"So you are practicing levitation charm," Rose said, excited smile appearing on her face.

 _Harry was paired with Seamus while Ron was with Hermione and they both seemed very unhappy because of that._

"I bet they would be even more shocked if they learn they'll eventually marry," James said and some in the room laughed while Ron and Hermione blushed. They still weren't sure how could that happen.

Meanwhile Roxy was watching Seamus in interest.

 _Students were all moving their wands but none of them were successful. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat._

"Tobias!" Roxy exclaimed with smile on her face. People from 1995 looked at her surprised. Roxy realised that and quickly explained. "He is just like my friend Tobias Finnigan, he always puts things on fire." She looked at the memory. "I should've known that's his father. They look so alike."

"That definitely is Seamus' son," Ron said thinking of many fire accidents that happened around fellow Gryffindor.

 _Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck._

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."_

 _"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled._

"If she is anything like Rose – which we all know she is, she'll succeed on her first try," Albus said.

 _Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!_

 _Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads._

 _"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"_

 _After class Ron and Harry were walking in corridor and Ron was in very bad mood._

 _"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry, "she's a nightmare, honestly."_

Ron again looked down and opened his mouth but Dominique was faster. "What did we say about apologizing for what already happened?"

 _Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears._

"Ouch," Fred II muttered. "She heard you."

 _"I think she heard you," Harry said._

 _"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

"I must say that you are sometimes even worse than Hugo uncle Ron," Lily said. Hugo glared at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

Lily shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe just that I know where you get your tact from."

"We can skip a bit know," Harry said.

 _They were all in the great hall which was decorated with bats and pumpkins._

"So it's Halloween," Victoire said fondly. Most of the room agreed because they loved Hogwarts Halloween and they were all looking at decorations in great hall. Remus and Sirius had slightly dark looks on their faces and when they looked at each other they both knew they were thinking about the same thing.

 _Harry was just eating baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."_ _He then sank to the floor in a dead faint._

Everyone who didn't know that yet, which meant Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Bill and new generation kids just started at the scene shocked.

"There was troll in Hogwarts? How did it get in there?" Teddy asked shocked and many others were wondering that too.

"Someone let it in as distraction," Harry muttered.

"And how comes you never told us about this?" Albus asked angrily.

"I think they/we had very good reason for that," Rose and Hermione said at the same time.

Sirius stared at Harry. "Please don't tell me you three..." he said starring at them.

Harry's silence answered Sirius' question.

 _There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence._

 _"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"_

 _Percy was in his element._

 _"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"_

"Yep, Molly in her element here," Fred II said. Molly glared at him but said calmly. "I don't see it as a bad thing here. After all dad just tried to calm down younger students and lead them to dormitories."

 _They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm._

 _"I've just thought - Hermione."_

"What about her?" James asked, but he sounded slightly worried. Rose then remembered. "Mum, how comes I didn't see you at the feast?" she asked nervously.

"I was in the toilet and late for dinner," she muttered looking down.

 _"She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip._

 _"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."_

"And couldn't you two just tell this to a teacher or prefect?" Bill asked as he looked at Harry and Ron.

"I can see where Albus and James get this from now," muttered Rose.

 _They sneaked away and then went to look for Hermione and on the corridor they suddenly smelled something it turned out to be troll who was no longer in the dungeons._

Despite everyone already suspecting they'll end up encountering troll they still looked shocked.

 _The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room._

 _"The key is in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."_

" _Good idea," said Ron nervously._

 _They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it._

" _Yes!"_

The others seemed to calm down a bit but not for long as Lucy gasped and everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Louis asked.

"This room," Lucy said and in that moment other girls in the room realised it too.

"Oh no," Rose said. "It's girl's toilet!"

Everyone could already guess what is going to happen next.

 _They started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard a high, petrified scream and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up._

 _"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron._

 _"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. "Hermione!" they said together. They ran into the room._

Everyone expected the trio watched memory worried about what is going to happen, even though they knew they are all going to be fine considering they were watching this memory with them. And their future kids being with them was kind of clue for that too.

 _Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went._

 _"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall._

 _The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry._

No one in the room said everything as they were all staring at the scene worried about what is going to happen next.

 _It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went._

 _"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it._

 _"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror._

 _The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape._

Rose suddenly grabbed Hugo's hand. He was just about to tell her that she doesn't need to do that, that he is fine but then realised that his sister was shaking. It was probably more for her comfort than his so he didn't say anything and let his sister held him.

 _Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind._

Sirius and Remus both looked very pale and they both thought about how stupid it was. And also about how James would probably do something similar if this happened to them when they were that age.

 _The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils._

"That's disgusting," Dominique said and the others agreed with her but no one said anything as they were still worried about trio

 _Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club._

 _Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

"How would that work? You weren't even able to do it in the morning with feather, how would you lift troll with it?" Bill asked as everyone in room hoped this will be over soon.

 _The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble._

There was silence when James finally said: "That was brilliant." Rose was just about to say something when she realised that James' voice was still slightly tense and he probably said that to try lighten the mood.

It was then that everyone realised they released the breath they haven't even realised they were holding.

 _Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done._

 _It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it - dead?"_

" _I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."_

"Three 11 year olds knocking down the mountain troll," Sirius said shaking his head. "You really have to involve yourself in something all of the time don't you."

"Two 11 year olds," Hermione corrected. "I didn't do anything. In fact it was my fault they had to go after troll in the first place."

"And we were the one who locked it in girls toilets," Harry said.

"But you didn't know that," Hermione reminded him.

"Still," Harry said.

"Oh come on Hermione, I'm personally not that sad that this happened," Ron said. Everyone just stared at him.

"Well looked at it. Would we even become friends otherwise?" he explained.

"We'd probably find the way," Harry said but he could see where Ron was coming from.

"Well that definitely is special event for our friendship," Hermione smile.

Others in the room were just staring at him.

"You have weird ways of becoming friends," Tonks commented and there were again nods of agreement.

 _He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue._

 _"Urgh - troll bogeys."_

"Eww," the youngest kids in the room said.

 _He wiped it on the troll's trousers._

"Well at least you didn't wipe it in yours," Victoire said though she still looked disgusted by that.

 _A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart._

 _Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white._

"That's not a good sign," James, George and both Fred's said.

 _"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"_

 _Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor._

 _Then a small voice came out of the shadows._

 _"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."_

 _"Miss Granger!"_

 _Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last._

 _"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."_

 _Ron dropped his wand._

"Hermione Granger just told a lie to a teacher," Fred and George said with shocked tone.

 _"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."_

 _McGonagall scolded Hermione and took 5 points from her and told her to go back to common room. She then gave 5 points each to Harry and Ron and they left too. When they came to the common room everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates._

They all left the memories and despite serious situation that happened there were smiles on some faces when they saw how the trio was formed.

"That's it," Harry said. "I think you now understand why I didn't want to show you this."

He tried not to look at Sirius and Remus.

"Now that was quite scary too watch but at least there was happy ending," Lily commented and most agreed. Rose realised that she is still holding Hugo's hand and let him go.

"I think that next memory we watch have to be something that'll cheer us up," Ron suggested.

"And I know just what," Albus said. "Ferret would cheer us up."

"Yes!" said both Fred's, George and James at the same time.

"I really need to see that," Sirius agreed.

As the memory was decided they all dived in.

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing when they heard Malfoy calling him. He read news that talked about Arnold Weasley_ ("It's Arthur not Arnold!" everyone said angrily).

" _And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holdin it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"_

Everyone glared at memory Malfoy.

"Shut up you stupid ferret," said – to everyone's surprise – Molly.

They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "You were all thinking that."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect that you'll be the one to say it," Fred II said watching Molly in shock.

"No one insults my family," Molly said. "You should have known that part of me by now."

Ginny looked at Molly in interest. So far she appeared to be a lot like Percy but that showed a totally new angle of her. Fred and George noticed that too and in fact it gave them even more hope that their brother will return. Of course the two of them never admitted how much they missed them and only showed their anger towards him but deep inside they missed him.

 _Ron was shaking with fury._

" _Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron..."_

" _Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"_

"Just shut up!" yelled all of the room.

" _You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry – both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy – "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"_

 _Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink._

" _Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."_

"Right after you insulted our mother? Dream on ferret," Ginny said angrily.

" _Keep your fat mouth shut then," said Harry, turning away._

 _BANG!_

"That coward! Of course he'll attack him when he turns back," Teddy said angrily.

 _Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall._

 _"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"_

 _Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing._

Everyone in the room bursted laughing.

"I heard this story thousands of times but actually seeing it makes it even better," James said. New generation kids agreed.

Even those who already saw this were laughing especially Ron who seemed very glad to relive this memory. Sirius, Tonks and Bill who heard about this for the first time were all laughing too and even Remus was grinning.

 _They watched Moody bouncing Malfoy as a ferret until McGonagall came and transformed him back to normal._

"You were right, that was perfect memory to watch after what happened previous time," Tonks said when they all returned.

After some time of thinking about bouncing ferret Malfoy they decided to choose next memory. Albus was first one to give suggestion.

"Since we are talking about ferrets," he said and turn to Rose. "I'd really liked to see how you befriended ferret junior."

"It didn't happen on one day. It was slowly becoming friendship," Rose said and then looked angrily at Albus. "And don't call him ferret junior. He is not like his father!"

Albus muttered something but no one heard it. Rose just shook her head. "Ok Albus, I'll show you memory from that time in potions. But you and Scorpius really annoy me sometimes. You are so much alike yet you can't stand each other."

"What!" Albus yelled as he stared at Rose. "There's no way Malfoy and I are anything alike!"

"Do you want to hear what Scorpious said when I told him the same thing?" Rose asked as she put memory in pensive. Picture of Rose and blonde haired boy who looked a lot like Draco appeared.

" _Come one Scorp, you are being ridiculous. You and Al sometimes annoy me so much. You are so much alike and yet you can't stand each other."_

" _What?!" Scorpious stared at Rose in shock. "There's no way Potter and I are anything alike!"_

Some people were laughing at resemblance.

"I think I just had déjà vu," Fred II said.

"See," Rose said as she looked at Albus who was staring at pensive in shock.

"He is nothing like me," Albus said stubbornly. "Anyway could you show that potion lesson?"

"Fine," Rose sighed. "Do you agree?"

No one was against it so Rose put in the memory of the potions class that was beginning of her friendship with Malfoy.

 _They appeared in potions classroom. Students were sitting and listening to professor Slughorn._

"Who is that?" Ginny asked as she was watching unknown professor.

"It's professor Slughorn," Remus said and both he and Sirius looked surprised. "But he retired at the same time Snape started teaching. How comes he teaches you?" he asked.

"He decided to teach again. He retired again this year," Lily explained. Rose started to think that there might be no sense in trying to not tell people from past about future, after all they already know too much. Maybe they should just tell them everything, they'll probably have to change their memories anyway. Victoire, Dominque and Teddy were thinking similar things.

" _The potion we are doing today is considered very special, mainly because it's very hard for one person to brew it. You usually have to brew it in pairs. But that's not as easy as it sounds either. You have to have perfect timing and potion making skills of both wizards are important. Sometimes the reason potion fails is that two people are not good combination."_

 _He stopped for short time and there was silence in room._

"We never did that potion," Hermione said thinking back to their lessons.

"We did it," Sirius said. "I was paired with Remus for the task and all I can say is that our potion was big disaster."

"I'm just not really good at potions. Besides it's not like you were much better," Remus said. Two men were looking at each other and then started to laugh as it looked like there were some memories they were remembering.

Teddy smiled as he was watching them. He guessed that was another thing he got from his father. He was not exactly good at potions.

" _So for this task I divided you in pairs," professor continued. He then started to tell the pairs. Albus was paired with a small black haired girl. After telling most of the partners professor said: "Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy."_

 _Albus watched Scorpious and Rose sitting next to each other. "That's not fair," said boy with brown hair who was sitting next to Albus. "He put two of the best students in a pair. It's obvious they are going to brew the best potion."Girl who was sitting next to him coughed._

" _Excuse me?" she asked. "So you think no one else is good enough?"_

" _Well you are good Jenna, but face it – you and I against Rose and Malfoy in potions? No chance."_

 _Jenna huffed but didn't say anything._

"Wait that's girl you mentioned earlier, right?" Hermione said remembering they mentioned muggle-born girl Jenna.

"Yes that's her," Albus said. "And boy is Roger another one of our best friends."

" _Now did you two listen to professor?" Albus asked the two of them. "You'll need to have good teamwork if you want to brew good potion."_

"So that's impossible," Fred II added.

"Don't they get along?" Ginny asked.

"Let's just say they are a lot like uncle Ron and aunt Hermione," Albus explained. The ones from 1995 understood the situation immediately.

 _Jenna and Roger stared at each other while Albus just sighed. Meanwhile Rose and Scorpious were getting equipment ready and neither of them said a word. After a bit of silence Rose finally said: "Considering we have to work together on this potion, we'll have to talk to each other." Scorpious looked at her and didn't respond immediately but then said. "Right. Hope that won't be too hard for you?"_

 _Rose raised her eyebrows. "No it won't be," she said calmly. Scorpious just looked at her surprise clearly seen in his eyes. Rose noticed it but decided not to comment on it._

 _The two of them started to work on potion. They weren't talking about anything else just about the potion they were making. They were much to their surprise great combination and potion seems to do very well. It was just when Scorpious was stirring the potions that they heard loud bang._

 _Rose turned around and saw Jenna and Roger on their table with pieces of what had probably been their cauldron before it exploded._

"Ouch," Louis said.

"They were probably arguing which resulted in wrong time of putting in ingredients," Dominique said. "You have to be very careful with that potion."

"This scene looks so familiar," Fred II and Sirius said at the same time. James and Remus both looked at the floor.

"Alright I've got to hear this," Albus said looking from his cousin to Sirius. Many others seemed interested too.

"Same thing happened to Remus and me," Sirius explained. "And to James and Angela," Fred II added. "She was so mad at him for that. But instead of apologizing he took the opportunity to ask her on date. But to his surprise that didn't make her feel better she actually tried to attack him but he was lucky that they were in middle of potion class."

Everyone laughed at that while James' face turned the same colour as Weasley hair.

"Prongs would probably do the same thing to Lily," Sirius said. "Too bad they weren't partners when we were doing that potion that would've been fun."

Harry looked at them in surprise. He never heard much about what were their parents like when they were at Hogwarts. He would definitely have to ask Sirius and Remus more about them.

" _Roger!"Jenna yelled. "Hey who said it was mine fault?" Roger asked angrily. "It could've been you." Albus who was at table next to them sighed but it seemed that he was close to laughing. Rose was the same._

 _Professor told the others to get their attention back to potions while he went to calm down Jenna and Roger. Rose noticed that Scorpious was simply stirring all of the time without looking in direction of Jenna and Roger._

"That's good concentration," Victoire said. "It's really important for making harder potions like this one."

 _Rose looked impressed. After that potion lesson was continued normally without anyone else blowing their cauldron though some of them had very weird smell and some were shaking._

 _After the time was up professor went to check potions. He sometimes nodded in approval sometimes you could see from his look that the potion was horrible but when he came to Scorpious' and Rose's potion he stopped. He stared at it for some time but when he realised that he quickly said impressed._

" _Now that is a great example," he said. "It's very rare that I see something that good. Actually the last time I saw pair of students make so good potion was more than 40 years ago."_

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. They both had feeling that they knew who Slughorn meant by that.

"Wow that's impressing," Tonks said and many of others in room nodded.

"Well we are talking about Rose here, what did you expect?" Albus said.

Hermione looked at the potions. "I wish we would do that potion in class," she sighed sadly.

"Then you'd have to hope you wouldn't be paired with Ron because that could end up horribly," Ginny said to which some laughed.

" _And the biggest coincidence is that last time it was also girl from Gryffindor and boy from Slytherin."_

 _He continued on talking about how great potion was and awarded potions to both Gryffindor and Slytherin._

 _When lesson was finished both Scorpious and Rose started putting their things in their bags. When Rose was about to leave Scorpious said after her: "Wait, Weasley!"_

 _Rose turned around surprised. "What is it, Malfoy?" she asked._

" _You are not that bad in potions," he said._

"Not that bad? She is brilliant," Roxy said.

Rose smiled. She knew Scorpious well enough to know he actually meant that too.

" _Thanks. You are quite good yourself," she said._

 _He was looking at her until he finally said: "Well since we both seem to be quite good at potions, why don't we meet sometimes in library? To talk about potions I mean."_

 _Rose smiled. "Sure, I'd like that," she smiled. She then noticed that Albus, Roger and Jenna are waiting for her with Roger and Jenna again arguing._

" _See you later then, Malfoy," Rose said and went to her friends as she knew Albus probably won't be able to be alone with those too for much longer._

"So..." Lucy asked when they left pensive. "What happened after that?"

"Well we started to meet each other in library. At first we were mostly talking about potions but it soon expanded to other subjects. We eventually started to talk about more things and then started to call each other by first names. And I guess somewhere along we became firends," Rose explained.

"That's a nice story," Lily said smiling while Albus muttered something about still not liking Malfoy. Rose just sighed but decided not to say anything. It didn't seem like there was any point in trying.

Remus looked at the watch. "It's getting late. Maybe we should go to sleep."

"One more memory, please," Hugo said.

"Yeah I really want to see Neville's boggart today," James added to which most of the room agreed. Because even other adults seemed interested in that Remus then agreed to and they all went to final memory before going to bed.

 _They appeared in the corridor where third years were walking towards staffroom with Remus._

"So that's where boggart is," Tonks guessed.

 _They came to staffroom. It was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in._

"Great, why must he be there?" Sirius muttered angrily.

 _His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."_

Everyone in the room glared at memory version of Snape. "How dare he speak of him like that," Roxy said angrily. She loved herbology and Neville was her favourite teacher.

"Well he got what he deserved," Ron said and those who knew about it either laughed, grinned our smiled which only resulted in bigger curiosity from Sirius, Tonks and Bill who didn't know about it.

 _Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape .Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows._

 _"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."_

"Oh don't worry, he will," James said.

 _Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap._

 _"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall._

 _"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."_

 _Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively._

 _"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice._

 _"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"_

"It's a shape-shifter," Rose said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Rosie," James said staring at his cousin. "You do realise you aren't currently in the class and this question wasn't meant for you?"

Rose blushed. "It's just a reflex," she said trying to defend herself.

 _Hermione put up her hand._

 _"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."_

"No wonder you are Hermione's daughter," said Ron.

"Yes uncle Ron, but she is your daughter too," Fred II reminded him.

"Oh Ronnie, are you saying..."

"... that you forgot..."

"... your wife ..."

"... and your son?"

"That's just so sad," twins finished together.

Ron blushed. "None of this happened yet!" he said.

 _"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears._

 _"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"_

 _"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"_

Some of kids from the future started laughing.

"What are we missing here?" Bill asked.

"We had boggart lessons too," Roxy explained.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Some of us could tell you interesting story about boggart that didn't know what shape to take and changed in three things at once," Albus said looking at blushing Rose.

"And how did it look like?" George asked interested.

"It was snake with spider legs..." Albus started.

"That doesn't sound very funny too me," Ron said thinking about legs.

"You didn't hear that part – it was dressed in colourful clothes," Albus said. "You probably can't really imagine it right now but if you were there ... You'd understand it."

Rose just looked down trying to get spiders out of her head.

"Colourful clothes? Who would be afraid of that?" Ginny asked as she couldn't really imagine that.

"It was muggle-born girl from Ravenclaw who is afraid of clowns," Rose explained.

"And spider legs were because of you?" Hermione asked. Rose just shuddered. "I'm not near as bad as dad or Hugo but spiders are just ..." she shuddered again as did her brother and father.

 _"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed._

 _"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening._

Everyone tried to imagine that and some were laughing while some were disgusted at the image.

"I remember that," Sirius said. "It happened in one of our classes, didn't it?"

Remus nodded.

 _The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter._

 _What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing._

 _"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"_

 _"Riddikulus!" said the class together._

 _"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."_

 _The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows._

 _"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"_

 _Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out._

 _"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully._

 _Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."_

Albus just looked down wondering what exactly happened that made his dad change his mind about Severus Snape. He never knew details...

Those who knew what is going to happen were again close to laughing while those who didn't started to already imagine what could it be about.

 _Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful._

 _"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"_

 _"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."_

"I can imagine that," Sirius said. He didn't know her that well but he met her few times and knew what she was like.

 _"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"_

"You didn't!" Tonks said as she looked at Remus who was just smiling. Big grin appeared on her face. "I have to see that," she said as she quickly turned to wardrobe so she wouldn't miss anything.

 _Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."_

 _"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin._

 _"A big red one," said Neville._

"Moony you are genius!" Sirius said catching on and considering Bill's smile it seemed that he realised it too.

 _"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"_

 _"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next._

 _"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."_

Everyone started laughing.

"That... is... one of the best..." Sirius said between laughter as he imagined Snape in Augusta Longbottom's clothes.

 _There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently._

 _"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"_

 _Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off."_

"That was supposed to make it less scary? I know that legs are probably spider's scariest part but imagine hairy ball rolling around? I would be scared of that," Hugo said shuddering.

 _"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. "Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"_

 _They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready._

 _"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"_

 _A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville._

 _Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes._

 _"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville._

 _There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag._

Everyone bursted laughing again.

"That's, that's," Sirius tried to said but couldn't in between all those laughter.

"I heard this story thousands times..." James said.

"... but seeing it puts it on totally different level," finished Fred II.

It took very long to everyone to finally calm down even after they left memory. When they calmed down they heard voice at the door.

"I'm not sure what are you laughing at but it's time for bed."

They turned around and there was Mrs. Weasley it was not like they had much choise and everyone went back to their own rooms.

Watching that was good before going to bed relaxation. In the morning everyone woke up with some kind of worries but right now all they were thinking of were happy times they got to spend with their family. Of course this good mood will disappear sometime but right now they were on the break and didn't need to think about everything that was bothering them.


	9. Mother and Son

**Mother and Son**

Next morning Teddy woke up very early. Since both Remus and Sirius were still sleeping he quietly went out of room to the kitchen where he sat by the table and stared at the wall deep in thoughts about the situation they were in. He knew that he should've been angry at James for being so irresponsible but if Teddy was honest he was very happy this happened. Otherwise he'd never be able to meet his parents and talk to them like that. But on the other hand that made it so more frustrating. He might've pretended he was completely alright by it but if he was truthful he actually thought a lot about Fred asked him on their first night in the past.

He was right there. He was in the same house as his parents who had no clue that they are going to die in less than three years. He could've just told them. Them and all of the others who didn't survive the war. But he knew that everyone who said that changing the past is too dangerous was right.

He sighed. He knew he should just take that as chance to get to know them. To make memories with them. But return to his time will be hard.

Even before going to the past he often thought about his parents. He heard a lot about them from his uncles, aunts and grandmother. When he was very young he used to hope that there was magic that would allow him to get them back. Of course he soon when he grew up learned that there is no magic to bring back dead. It was easier for him because he had very big family that cared about him. A lot of cousins, aunts and uncles who weren't even really blood related to them but he was part of their family since he could remember. Because of that he found it easier to accept that he had two very important people missing from his life. But now... Now that he actually met them in the past those feelings came back.

He knew he was the one who was asked by Fred about telling people about their deaths. It was not only because Teddy was the eldest. It was also because he knew that Teddy is the one who wishes for the change the most.

"Wotcher Teddy!"

He was shocked by the sudden voice and turn around to see Tonks smiling as she was standing at the door of kitchen.

"Hi mum," he said.

"You are up early," she said as she sat down on the chair next to his. "Couldn't sleep? I'd thought Snape in that clothes was nice bed time story."

Teddy smiled. "It definitely was," he said. "I guess I just woke up early for some reason it happens some time."

They were both quiet as none of them seemed to know how to start conversation.

"Teddy," Tonks said after few minutes. "I know that you can't tell us too much... But what is the future like?"

Teddy didn't answer immediately so Tonks added. "You don't need to tell everything, I know you can. But considering Harry and others are probably going to change our memories even when they come for you..." Her voice trailed away.

"From what I hear from adults it's much better than this time," Teddy said. "There isn't that much of corruption in Ministry of Magic anymore and rights of werewolves and other creatures are much better – something that happened thanks to Hermione."

"That's nice to hear," Tonks said. From what Teddy told her she was already sure that they won the war. And there were a lot of children from the future. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened in the time of war. She still remembered conversation she overheard and Fred's wish to change what happened. She wasn't sure how to bring that up until she decided to ask.

"But there are still things you would like to change?"

Teddy stiffed. "Why are you asking this?" he asked nervously.

"Well I remember what Fred asked Harry when you were talking to him by mirror," Tonks explained. "And I was just wondering."

They were looking into each other's eyes.

Tonks had a bad feeling. She knew that there was war that obviously meant victims. But how many people actually died? Was there a special reason that Teddy was the one Fred talked to about wanting to change things? She already figured that Teddy was older brother figure to all of the other kids that appeared but the way Teddy reacted...

Meanwhile Teddy was wondering about what should he do. Even though they ended up telling a lot about themselves they were still in agreement that they won't mention deaths to them.

"Well you know there was or in your case will be a war," Teddy said. "And you probably already guessed that some people died."

He took her silence as yes. There was uncomfortable silence but shortly after they heard Molly Weasley who was surprised to already see them in the kitchen. She then started making breakfast. Both Tonks and Teddy volunteered to help but that turned out to be big mistake as Teddy inherited his mothers' clumsiness.

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. "Like mother, like son," she said.

Teddy smiled. Maybe that's what he should think of it. Amazing chance. Miracle that let him actually experience similarities he had with his parents not only hear about them from stories his grandma and Harry told him.


	10. Cleaning and New Revelations

**Cleaning and new revelations**

In next few days there was a lot of work with cleaning at Grimmauld's place. Despite kids from the future volunteering to help, it still went quite slowly. That and order member's missions were reasons that they didn't really watch memories last days however that didn't mean there was no fun and troubles. We all know that's impossible with Weasley family.

"That's it. I'm exhausted," Fred II said while he was cleaning one of the rooms along with James, twins, Sirius, Hermione and Rose. He sat on the floor. "I can't believe this house used to be like that. I really admire people who were cleaning it so that it ended up looking the way it is in our time."

"So you've been here in the future?" Sirius asked. He hoped that didn't mean he still lived there. He wished that he'll be able to go away from there as soon as possible.

"Yeah," James said. Rose just sighed but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Fred II said. "We've been working for hours. Don't we deserve to rest?"

"Come on Fred," Rose said. "We've volunteered to help because we know our family would be able to finish with cleaning faster if they have some extra helping hands. It's not like we are forced to do it. We are doing it on our free will."

"Speak for yourself," Fred II muttered so only James and twins heard him. Rose and Lucy were the ones who volunteered and dragged the others into it too. Of course some of them especially Teddy loved the idea but Fred II thought summer vacation shouldn't be spent cleaning.

"Come on dear same-name-nephew," Fred said.

"Are you trying..."

"... to tell us..."

"... that you find ..."

"... spending time with your coolest uncles ..."

"... exhausting and boring?"

"Since when are you two their coolest uncles?" Hermione asked.

"Come one, Hermione. You know it's true!" Fred said.

"You are forgetting Harry is their uncle too," Hermione reminded him.

"He is James' father not uncle," George said.

"And you are Fred's father," Hermione reminded him.

"Which makes me their coolest uncle because I'm uncle to both of them," Fred exclaimed as he imagined the title coolest uncle. Hermione and Rose just exchanged looks both feeling big urge to roll their eyes at childishness of those boys. However there were also sad looks on faces of future children that didn't went unnoticed by people from 1995.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing," Fred II and Rose said at the same time and then looked at each other in surprise.

"Come on Rosie! Don't steal my position!" James said.

While not-from-the-future-people knew that they were hiding something they decided not to question it. James decided that he had to break the tension and then grinned as he remembered something.

"Wait aunt Hermione, are you saying that dad is Fred's coolest uncle? Why would you say that? Do you mean..."

Hermione blushed. "No! He was always and like you know very well will always be only brother too me! But from as much as I heard I guess well... Something big must have happened in the future. I meant will happen... Anyway it's obvious that you-know-who is gone by the time you were born and like it or not I know Harry probably had something to do with it..." While she was talking her face changed from embarrassed to serious one and people from present looked at the ones from the future.

"Is she right?" Sirius asked very concerned look on his face. James, Fred II and Rose looked at each other. To everyone's surprise it wasn't Rose that answered.

"You know we can't say anything," Fred II said.

"That's pretty much the answer," Hermione said.

Sirius sighed. He knew Harry got through a lot, probably even more than he knew. While he was very proud of him he just wished his godson could have normal childhood raised by Lily and James. And no matter how many times people would tell him differently he still believed it was his fault. He will forever blame himself.

Rose looked out of the window. Was there any point to hide stuff from them? They'll probably be obliviated anyway...

James just sighed. So much for breaking the tension...

* * *

In another room Ginny, Lily, Roxy, Hugo and Tonks were cleaning. It was very funny as Tonks entertained them all as they were asking her to change her appearance and make funny noses.

"You seem quite familiar with this game," Ginny said to Lily, Roxy and Hugo.

"We sometimes ask Teddy to do it too," Lily said smiling. Hugo coughed. "Sometimes?" he asked. "You mean almost every time you see him?"

Lily blushed. Roxy smiled. "I wish I could change my appearance at will. Imagine everything I could do..." she trailed of as grin appeared on her face.

"I just saw Fred or George grin here," Ginny said.

Roxy just smiled. "George is my father and while I might not be in trouble as often as James and my brother I still got something from him."

Ginny then asked something that she thought about for last few days.

"I... have a question," she said looking mainly at Lily. "How did I get together with your dad?"

Hugo and Roxy exchanged grins as Lily smiled gleefully.

"I love this story. You see it was in your fifth year and dad's sixth and dad liked you for whole year. Then one day after Gryffindor won Quidditch cup dad just kissed you in front of whole common room."

Ginny blushed but smile appeared on her lips while Tonks sounded close to start laughing.

"Who would've thought Harry would do this so in open," she said.

"Even better," Hugo said. "My dad was there too."

"Did he even survive that?" Ginny asked. "Oh, wait I'm talking with his future daughter so he obviously did."

They all laughed and went on with their cleaning.

* * *

"I have enough of this," Ron said as he sat on the floor. "Why do we have to clean all of the time? There is no use. This house is going to stay horrible anyway."

"That's not true uncle Ron. It looks way better in the future," Albus said as he was dusting the shelf.

"That's hard to imagine," Ron said and Harry had to agree with him. He could imagine many things for this house but nice definitely wasn't one of them.

"Besides having two part veelas here isn't really helpful," Ron muttered to Harry slightly dreamily.

"They are your nieces, Ron," Harry reminded him.

"Oh, right," Ron said blushing and Harry just shook his head. At least it was not as bad as it was with Fleur Delacour or veelas at Quidditch match. Though if he actually thought about it veelas at Quiditch match affected him worse than Ron.

"We can hear you uncle Ron," Dominique said. "And I don't think Teddy would be very happy if you stole his girl." She pointed at Victoire.

"It's not like that!" Ron said quickly.

"Forget Teddy, uncle Bill would be the scary one," Albus said. Everyone expect Ron laughed.

"Oh come on!" he said. "I already told you it's not like that!"

It seemed like he wanted to ask something but didn't have courage to do it. He then finally took deep breath and asked.

"How do Hermione and I get together?"

Victoire and Dominique looked at each other and Albus said.

"Oh this story is good," Albus said. "Imagine you are at Hogwarts where battle is going to start..."

"There was battle at Hogwarts?" Ron asked in shock.

"Albus," Victoire said. Albus sighed. "Never mind that. Anyway imagine battle is about to start and you three are talking about something important to do when uncle Ron suddenly remembers the house elf and says they should get them to safety. After than aunt Hermione suddenly kiss him and they make out there with dad watching his best friends making out in front of him in the middle of the battle."

As he finished the story Ron's face was redder than his hair and Harry was somewhere in between laughing and thinking how embarrassed he must have been when he had to watch that. Or wait did he mean how embarrassed he will be? This future-past-present thing was confusing.

* * *

Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley, Molly, Lucy and Louis were in kitchen cooking lunch when Mrs. Weasley suddenly asked.

"You two are Percy's kids, right?" she asked Molly and Lucy.

"Yes..." Lucy said uncertainly not knowing where this is going.

"You said he comes back... I know I shouldn't be asking this but... How long is it going to take? Is he going to be fine?" she said worry appearing in her voice.

Three children exchanged looks.

"Don't worry he is ok. As of how long it took... Well we don't really know it," Molly said. "Dad never actually told us about it. We found out by accident. The only ones who came back from the future and know about it are Lucy, Louis and me."

"How did you find out then?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Lucy accidentally overheard Uncle Percy telling Aunt Audrey about it," Louis explained. "Molly and I are the only ones she told about it."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "So he is going to be fine." It was obvious that she wanted to know more.

"We could show you memory of it in penisive that Sirius found," Louis said. "We were watching some memories in it few days ago."

"Are you sure? Isn't there going to be too many information about the future?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's only conversation Lucy accidently overheard. I think there shouldn't be problem," Louis said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Lucy and Molly and they both nodded. "Then I think I'd be happy to do that," she said. "But not now," she added quickly. "We have to cook lunch first."

* * *

At the same time Teddy and Remus were cleaning old wardrobe together when Teddy found old piece of parchment.

"A letter?" he asked as he looked at it. He gave it to Remus who opened it. As he was reading it tears slowly started to fall from his cheeks.

"Dad?" Teddy asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

Remus didn't answer so Teddy stepped closer and looked at the letter. When he realised who wrote this letter he immediately understood.

The letter was addressed to Sirius Black and it was written by James Potter.


End file.
